CW's Nightwing
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: He was an acrobat. He was Robin. But most importantly...he was the son of the Bat. But now, in order to protect the city of Bludhaven, he must be someone else. He must be...something else. There will be changes in the Arrowverse. M for any sex and swearing. Elements mixed from the comics and Teen Titans cartoon
1. Chapter 1: Nightwing

**Why hello there. How are you? I'm glad you took the time to check out this latest project of mine: a Nightwing story based in the CW's Arrowverse. Let me just say this once: I am not a fan of the Titans show. I mean it's a lot better than I thought it'd be, but…..the designs and the REALLY dark lighting really makes this a hard show to watch. If you're a fan of the show, that's cool. The first season wasn't something for me. Okay, now that that shit is done, let me go over some things that'll help answer what this story will be about.**

 **This will take place during the middle of season 2 of Arrow, so we won't see the Flash or any other Hero in the Arrowverse apart from MAYBE a few Arrow characters.**

 **There will be members of the Teen Titans that will show up as the story goes on.**

 **Like with Arrow, there will be a few Batman villains, along with a sprinkle of a few others.**

 **Nightwing and his team will be around for the crossovers like Invasion and Crisis on Earth-X.**

 **Most of this story is original, with a few team ups here and there.**

 **I will be changing a few things about the Arrowverse like certain pairings*choke Olicity choke*.**

 **Now that I've cleared at least a few things for all of you(and I will answer the reviews as you guys give.) I think it's about time we jumped right into this.**

 **Keep in mind, I do not own DC or Arrow, and any OCs in this story are mine.**

' _Bludhaven Docks. 8:55 PM'_

The cold winds of the ocean blew threw the docks of Bludhaven, sending a chill through the spines of those nearby. To the average person, it didn't seem like anything important was happening. However, if one were to look closer….things were far from normal.

"Alright, let's move the bodies! The boss wants this stuff delivered before the cops come snooping around." A man wearing what looked like a pure black mask shouted as his compatriots, who were pulling the bodies of two recently deceased security guards into an empty crate. Three fans began to pull in, with the sides of the doors opening to allow more masked men, each wielding an automatic weapon in hand, making the total go to fifteen. Two masked men ran to the cargo boxes, pulling the handles and opening it. Inside the box were a variety of wooden crates, each marked as 'Property of B.P.D.' Smiling under his mask, one of the masked men walked up to one of the crates, pulling out a crowbar before jabbing it into the top, popping it off like a soda bottle. "Ahhh, here she is." Reaching into the crate, the man pulled out a Kevlar Vest, along with a helmet, panting in black. "With this, the boss'll be unstoppable."

"Yeah, but what about the vigilante here? This ain't Gotham, but we still gotta worry about that guy." Another masked man said, getting a scoff from the first man.

"Seriously, you're worried about Bird Boy? He ain't nothing like the Bat. Just some pretty boy who can do flips. With this gear, Robin, the Police, even that Bat Freak won't be able to stop Black Mask. So don't go wussing out on us Danny."

"Yeah, just shut up and help us get this crap." Yet another masked man said as he and others began to walk to the box, each working together to make the weapons out. As they were placing the weapons in the vans, a lone figure was standing in the shadows, looking at the masked men with amusement.

"Wow, I'm almost flattered…..almost." The figure said with a chuckle before standing up, their short black hair being brushed by the wind. "Time to get to work."

"Come on, I'm freezing my ass out here." One of the masked men said while fixing his black leather jacket.

"Shut it Jerry. If you're so cold, sit your ass in the damn car." Another man said with annoyance.

"Oh go f-"

*BANG*

Before the man known as Jerry could finish, a kind of claw suddenly shot out of the shadows, grabbing onto his back before he was tugged, hard. "AAHHH!" All Jerry could do was scream as he was dragged into the shadows, much to the shock of the masked men.

"Oh shit!" Now on high alert, the masked men raised their weapons, ready to kill whoever took their friend.

"Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"That looked a lot like what the Bat does."

"Are you serious? No way would the Bat come all the way to Bludhaven just for us."

"But what if he's looking for the Boss? Man, I knew I should've moved to Coast City."

"Dammit boys, shut up and spread out. Whoever's out there, we'll fill 'em with lead!" The masked leader shouted to the rest of the men, who each loaded their weapons before slowly moving towards the metal containers, where they could hopefully find their friend Jeremy. The figure jumped from container to container, their footsteps only making a very small 'ding,' too small to be heard.

"Come on…...where is he?" One of the masked men said, fear evident in his voice. He and another masked man turned the corner, rifles in hand.

"Hey, we're gonna kill this punk, alright?" His ally said with reassurance. "Once we bring his head, Black Mask'll pay us triple. You'll see."

"Yeah, I wouldn't count of that." A new voice called out from behind. The two masked men turned around…...only to see a figure leaping towards them.

*SMACK*

Fur more masked men slowly walked in a straight line, each scoping the area while lightly squeezing the triggers to their weapons. "No way could the little bird do this." One of the masked men said to his friends.

"I don't know. I heard he was trained by the Bat, and we all know how tough he is." His friend said, looking up.

"So what? He's a scrawny kid who's playing dress up." The third masked man said before peering behind the corner, only to see that there was nothing.

"Oh yeah, how many vigilantes did you fight? It's just like the Arrow in Starling City." The fourth masked man said, getting looks from his allies. "What?"

"The Arrow? Christ, that is just a dumb name. Then again, the freak dresses up like Robin Hood and puts arrows in people." The first masked man moved around another corner, prepared to shoot the attacker.

"Did you hear about that Particle whatever being built? Man am I glad to be away from Central City."

"Really? My cousin lives there. Maybe I'll visit them after this-"

*DING*

The third masked man couldn't finish as something struck the back of his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. Two of the masked men turned around, only for the attacker to pounce on them, striking them hard in the face, enough to knock them out. "Johnny? Andy? Bert, where the hell are ya?" The first masked man ran back to his friends, only to see that they were unconscious. He slowly backed up in fear, only to hear someone behind him. Turning around, he saw the attacker charge at him, prompting him to aim his weapon at them. "STAY AWAY FREAK!"

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Gunfire echoed in the dark night sky, getting the attention of the remaining eight masked men. "What the hell?" Curious, six of the men began to run towards the direction of the gunfire, only to see their friends on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh shit, oh shit. What the hell's going on?" One of the men asked, backing up while trying his best not to drop his weapon.

"Who cares. Everyone, get back to the vans. We're getting out of here!" Getting over their fear, the remaining men began to run back to the two vans, packing whatever they can carry before….whoever was attacking them would strike. Putting in the last two crates, the masked men entered the two vehicles, four in each one, prepared to leave.

"Start the car. START THE CAR!"

"I'M TRYING!" One of the drivers continued to turn the key on the ignition several times, sweat running down his temple in fear. Eventually, the car turned on, getting relieved sighs from the other masked man. However, just as the driver was about to press on the gas…..

*CRASH*

Something, or rather someone landed on top of the front van, breaking the windows on the vehicle and crushing a large part of the roof. "What the hell was that?!" The driver poked his head out the window, looking up at the roof…...only for a hand to grab him by the neck, pulling him up.

"OUT, OUT!" The three remaining masked men quickly exited the broken van, all while their other four friends did the same.

*THWIP*

Faster than the eye could see, two shuriken-like weapons struck two of the masked men in the head, knocking them out. "SHOOT HIM!" The attacker quickly flipped off the van, pulling out two batons from their back. They first reached two of the attackers, striking them hard with their weapons. Reaching Into their belt, the attacker pulled out a strange claw-like weapon, launching it to another masked man, grabbing him by the shoulder. With a mighty tug, the attacker pulled the masked man close before punching them hard in the face.

"DIE!" The remaining two masked men began firing their weapons at the attacker, forcing him to jump behind the van. They let out a groan as they touched their shoulder, feeling a small drop of blood.

"Shit." Shaking off the pain, the attacker held up one of his batons before tossing it at the second van, hitting the front bumper. It ricocheted off the metal before it flew towards one of the masked men, striking them in the back of the neck.

"How the hell?!" Being distracted for a brief moment, the final masked didn't notice the attacker jumping over the van until it was too late.

*SMACK*

The sound of police sirens rung through the air, followed by the flashing of red and blue lights. Three police cruisers drove through the docks of Bludhaven, stopping twenty feet away from the vans used by the masked men. Police officers began exiting the vehicles, sidearms in hand as they began to walk to the vans. "B.P.D. Hands up!" One of the police officers ordered, though no one seemed to have answered. Cautiously, the police officers began to walk to the vans, ready to fire if necessary.

"MMMMMMM….MMMMMMMM…." However, instead of being face first with an assault rifle, the officers were greeted to the sight of the masked men, all tied up together, though most of them were unconscious.

"What the hell is this?" One of the police officers said while kneeling in front of the masked men.

"Think it was the vigilante?" Another of the police officers said, only to get a scoff from his friends.

"Man, you worry too much about someone in a mask. Come on, let's get moving before we get frostbite. I hate the cold." Little did the police officers know, the 'vigilante' they were talking about was watching them from a distance, a smile on their face.

"You're welcome." The vigilante said before reaching into his belt, pulling out a grapple gun before firing it onto a nearby rooftop. With the press of a button, the vigilante was pulled to the building, without so much as a sound coming from him.

' _Flashback, fourteen years ago'_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE HALEY'S CIRCUS!" Inside a large red and yellow striped circus tent, a rather 'large' man with brown hair and a matching mustache, wearing a ring leader outfit, a black magician's hat in his right hand and a microphone in his left. The Ring Leader, also known as Mr. Haley, let out a big smile as he extended his arm. "PLEASE, GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE DANGER DEFYING FAMILY, THE MOST TALENTED ACROBATS I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE…...THE FLYING GRAYSONSSSSSSSS!" Two spotlights were turned on, aiming up to the hightop of the circus. Standing on the pads near the towers were a trio of individuals: a man, a woman and a young boy. The man had short black hair with a thin mustache as the woman had long blonde hair and the boy had the same hair color as the man. Though they had different hair colors, the trio wear all wearing a matching red acrobat shirts with a gold pain of wings in the front, white pants(though the female had her legs exposed) and black shoes. At the mention of their names, the trio, now identified as the Flying Graysons, waved their hands as the crowd cheered them on. The older man grabbed onto the swing in front of him before leaping forward, swinging across the circus with a fearless expression. "FIRST UP IS JOHN GRAYSON!" Swinging forward, John released his hold on the swing, performing several flips in the air before he grabbed onto another swing in the center of the tent. "NEXT UP IS HIS LOVELY WIFE: MARY GRAYSON!" Giving the audience her own wave, Mary Grayson leaped forward before grabbing the swing her husband had just used, moving towards him. Once the two were a mere three feet away from each other, Mary released her hold on her swing, flipping in the air before her hands were caught by her husband's, getting another round of applause from the audience. "AND LAST, BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST! THE YOUNGEST OF THE FLYING GRAYSONS: RICHARD!" The youngest of the three caught the swing, shyly waving at everyone. He did slightly blush when he heard some of the females in the audience saying how adorable he was, but he quickly ignored it. Grasping the swing with both hands, he looked across the circus, seeing both his parents land on the other pad on the other side. They both smiled at him warmly, giving him the confidence he needed to leap forward, swinging across the circus. Seeing his father push the second swing towards his direction, Richard took a few quick breaths, motioning his lower body forward. Once the swing was close enough, Richard closed his eyes and let go. He spun once, then twice, then three times before he reached out. Fear began to take over his heart as he inched closer to the swing, praying that he wouldn't miss.

And then…...his hands caught the swing. "HE DID IT! YOUNG RICHARD HAS CAUGHT THE SWING!" Mr. Haley shouted, getting a roaring applause from the crowd as Richard finally reached his parents, jumping on the pad while releasing the swing. "GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE FLYING GRAYSONS FOLKS!" Mr. Haley, along with everyone else gave the acrobat family clapped in amusement, getting the three Graysons to smile and wave their hands.

"That was amazing Richard." John said to his son with pride evident in his voice.

"Thanks, but I thought I could do another flip." Richard said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Awww, don't worry Richard. You'll be able to do it." Mary said before kissing her son on the cheek, much to his embarrassment. However, this didn't stop him from smiling as he continued to wave to the audience.

Who knows? Maybe he CAN do a quadruple flip.

' _Flashback end'_

 **(Play Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees)**

A single black Camaro 1990 began to park in front of a large Police Station that read 'Bludhaven Police Department' on the top of the doors. Turning off the vehicle, the driver exited the car, fixing their black jacket before grabbing their backpack. Locking their vehicle, the driver began to walk to the building, a hand in his pocket. The moment they pushed through the doors, the driver was able to hear multiple conversations going around, making them smile. "Hey, look who decided to show up on time." One of the police officers said to the driver with smirking a bit.

"Nice to see you Dale. Hope the kids are doing fine." The driver said while pointing at the man jokingly. He was a male in his late 20s short black hair combed to the left side, blue eyes, palish skin and a slim, yet muscular build. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with a black tie under a brown jacket, black pants, a dark brown belt, matching shoes and a silver digital watch. This was Detective Richard 'Dick' Grayson, member of the Bludhaven Police Department. Dick continued to walk through the building, getting greetings from different police officers.

"Grayson, nice work on the Malone case."

"We're going out for drinks later, want in?"

"Hi Richard."

The black haired male simply gave his fellow officers a nod, happy they were friendly towards him. Eventually, Dick reached his desk, which wasn't something special, except for the pile of cases he had stocked like an all you can eat pancake restaurant. "Well, I've got a busy day, don't I?" Dick muttered to himself with a sigh while putting his bag down.

"I'd say. You can kiss your night goodbye, Grayson." A female voice called out from behind. Dick cracked a small smile as he turned around and was greeted with the smug expression of a female of hispanic heritage. She looked to be in her mid 20s with shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes and a slim build. She wore a button down light blue police uniform shirt, a black tie, matching pants, shiny black shoes and a radio on her waist. On the right side of her waist was a standard Glock 22 handgun and a black flashlight.

"Officer Sofia Flores, as sharp as ever." Dick said while putting a hand on his desk, leaning on it. "I heard you came back from Central City. How was it?"

"Strange to say the least." The officer, now known as Sofia, said while sitting on her desk. "And I already miss it."

"Well we don't any clear skies and rainbow unicorns, we still have that grimy Bludhaven charm you always loved." Dick said with a smile, getting an eye roll from the female. "And speaking of night, you heard about the vigilante? He struck last night."

"Oh, don't get her started on vigilantes Dick." Another voice, this time a male, called out from behind Dick. Chuckling, Dick turned around and saw an African american man in his early 30s with no hair, black eyes and a small stubble under his chin. He wore a lavender buttoned down shirt with suspenders holding up his dark brown pants, black shoes, and a black and yellow striped shirt. This was Detective Andre Williams, a dedicated detective and good friend to Dick Grayson. He smiled at the irritated expression on Sofia's face. "Don't you know about her 'Anti Vigilante proposal' she tried pitching to the captain?"

"Really, an Anti Vigilante Proposal? You really hate people trying to do good." Dick said 'surprisingly' at Sofia.

"I'm not saying they don't help. But what's the point of the police if we let Vigilantes roam around?" Sofia said while crossing her arms.

"You're right about that, but you know about the psychos in Gotham and Starling. Vigilantes like the Bat and the Hood do help take these guys down. I'd say the guy here's trying to do the same thing." Andre said with a small shrug, getting a scoff from the brown haired woman and a smirk from his friend. "So Dick, ready to see the Gotham Knights tear it gone this week?"

"I'd love too, but as you can see….." Dick motioned to the pile of work on his desk. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, well I'll tell you who wins." Andre said before clasping Dick's right arm, getting a groan from the black haired detective as he pulled him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hit my arm on the way here. Still sore." Dick said with a fake smile, rolling his arm. However, little did his friends know, there was a whole OTHER reason for his arm being in pain. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna spend the next few hours wondering why I chose a career as a detective."

"That won't happen now Grayson." A new voice called out as the trio turned around. The speaker was a man who looked to be in his mid 40s, though his slightly tan skin showed just how much experience he's had. He had green eyes and show ash blonde hair, combed back to give him a professional look. His attire consisted of a dark blue shirt, a yellow tie, tan pants and tan shoes. This was Sergeant James Hunter, and he did not look happy. "Gear up, we got a body dump on Melville Park." James said with a grunt before looking at Dick. "And Grayson, you finish those reports on the Delmos Shootout?"

"Got it right…" Reaching into his bag, Dick searched through it before pulling out a blue folder. "Here." Dick then handed the folder to the Sergeant with a smile. "Did you cut your hair sir?"

"Don't give me that Grayson. I want you, Williams and Cliff on this body dump now." James said before looking at the pile of work on Dick's desk. "And get organized Grayson. For Christ's sake, we aren't in Preschool." With that, the Sergeant left.

"Looks like you got off the hook for now Grayson." Sofia said while walking up to Dick, whispering it in his ear. "Good luck with the body dump." Giving him a smirk, Sofia went back to her desk.

"Still the same charmer, isn't she?" Andre said before putting his hands in his pockets. "Come on, let's work for a living."

"Wow, hearing you of all people say that is shocking." Dick teased, getting a chuckle from his friend before the two went to whatever happened in Adams and Conway.

' _Melville Park, several minutes later'_

The streets of Melville Park, while not the most famous location in Bludhaven, was brimming with citizens, all behind a row of yellow 'Caution' tape. On the other side were several police officers, either looking around for evidence of speaking with eyewitnesses. The reason for this hysteria was due to the body that was seemingly dumped in the middle of the street. Dick looked over the body, a frown plastered on his face as Andre nodded at one of the police officers, walking up to Dick. "We have an I.D?" Dick said, not taking his eyes off the body.

"Simon Derek, age 33. He was a drug store owner, made a good living, supporting his ex wife and son. Then all of a sudden, he disappears a week ago, no one knows why until now." Andre said, wiping his nose while looking at the body, formerly known as Simon Derek.

"He was killed not too long ago." Dick said before kneeling down, pointing at the two bullet holes on the body. "Double tap to the chest, puts a hole in both his lungs. He chokes on his own blood and dies. Whoever did it was in a hurry, probably dumped the body on the way." He then looked up to his friend. "Anyone see anything?" Much to his disappointment, Andre shook his head.

"A runner noticed the body this morning. No one else saw who did it until we got here." Andre said with a look of disgust on his face. "Whoever killed him is own cold hearted bastard. I hear Derek's son was Autistic and he was trying to help him."

"We'll get the bastard, don't worry." Dick said before standing up, giving him a smile. "Nothing screams Bludhaven like a murder in the morning, am I right?"

"Sometimes you creep me out Dick." Andre said with his own smile. "Say, you still talk to Bruce Wayne?" Just the mention of the name almost caused Dick to lose his smile.

"Sometimes. You know how billionaires are: too busy trying to make money." Dick replied as he and Andre began walking away.

"True that. That reminds me of Oliver Queen ya know? I honestly can't imagine being away from home for five years." Andre said with a shake of his head. "Look, I'm gonna keep trying to find something about Derek. Catch ya in a bit." With that, Andre walked away, leaving Dick to look at the body with narrowed eyes.

' _Whoever did this doesn't deserve to walk the streets. Simon Derek wasn't a bad guy, just caught up in the darkness of Bludhaven. A darkness I fight.'_ Grabbing his right shoulder, Dick rolled it a few times before walking back to his car. _'He must've been caught in some bad affairs, and that's what got him killed. Things like that tend to happen to the innocent. I would know.'_

' _Flashback, Haley Circus'_

"Here you go girl. Eat up." Richard said with putting down a block of hay in front of one of the elephants in the circle. It let out a honk from its trunk before wrapping it around the hay, moving it towards its mouth before chewing it. Seemingly satisfied, the elephant wrapped its trunk around the hay and chewed on it, getting a chuckle from the young acrobat. "Geez, slow down, there's plenty for you to eat girl." Patting the elephant, Richard stood up and began to walk back to his family's trailer, ready to get some much deserved rest. However, just as he walked past Mr. Haley's trailer…..

"Where's the money Haley?" A gruff voice that Richard didn't recognize spoke up from inside the trailer, causing the young boy to stop.

"I-I don't have it y-yet, but I will after t-tomorrow's performance." Mr. Haley called out from inside, terror clear in his voice.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" A loud bang erupted inside the trailer, causing Richard to jump in surprise. "I gave you a chance and you said you'd pay up, but now you're giving me the same bullshit? Haley, this isn't something you wanna do. Let's just say that you'll know what happens when someone doesn't pay Tony Zucco, you'll see." Hearing footsteps approach the door, Dick quickly hid on the other side of the trailer, hoping to stay hidden. The door opened up an a man with short black hair, a dark trench coat and a cigarette in his mouth walked out, giving the trailer one last glare before leaving. Just looking at the man made Richard scared, as evident from the way his hands shook. Like the curious child he was, Richard ran to the front door of the trailer, opening it to see Mr. Haley sitting on his couch, his clothes wrinkled and a expression that could only be described as true terror.

"Mr. Haley." Richard said, getting a surprised look from the older man.

"Dick! Ummm, w-what are you doing up? I thought you'd b-be in bed by now." Mr. Haley said, failing to hide his stutter.

"I was feeding Dora, but then I heard this guy yelling at you." Richard said, a concerned expression on his face. "Who is he?"

"Oh, Tony? He's just…...uuuu….a FAN! Yes, a fan. We go way back and he wanted to try and get some free tickets for his kids. Yeah, that's right." Mr. Haley lied with a fake smile. Little did he know, Richard was much smarter than he looked.

"But he said something about money and that you didn't pay up. Are we in trouble Mr. Haley?" Richard asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's….nothing, Dick. Really, just boring grown up stuff. You're lucky you don't have to pay taxes. That'll keep you up at night." Mr. Haley said while waving his hand.

"If you need help, maybe my dad and the others-"

"Nonono, that won't be necessary Dick. I'll handle it." Mr. Haley said in an attempt to keep this talk between them. "Look, we have a big show tomorrow. You and your folks are gonna perform without a net and I want to make sure everyone's in order. Just…...please go to sleep and forget you ever heard anything. Can you do that for old Haley?" As much as Richard wanted to talk to his parents in order to help Haley, he saw the owner of the circus as a kind of uncle. The man practically helped raised Richard along with Richard's parents and for that, the young acrobat trusted him.

"Okay, I promise I won't say anything." Richard said with a sigh before giving Mr. Haley a smile. "But if you need help, then let me know, okay?"

"Hehehe, look at you. Next thing I know, you'll be off to College." Haley said with a chuckle before giving him a warm smile. "Goodnight kid." Giving him a nod, Richard exited the trailer. Once the boy left, Haley lost his smile before putting his hands on his head.

' _Flashback, end'_

Dick closed the door to his car, locking it to ensure no one would take it. With his back on his shoulder, he walked up to a large apartment. Walking inside the building, Dick pressed the button to call the elevator. _'Derek was killed by a 9mm Handgun. Those are common with killings in the past few weeks. But this one is special: the bullet is made to pierce through flesh like paper.'_ Once the elevator reached the 10th floor, the doors opened, allowing Dick to walk out. He continued to walk forward, making a quick turn to the right. Reaching into his pocket, Dick pulled out an evidence bag, containing the bullets from the murder. _'If I can find where the bullets came from, maybe I'll be able to find the shooter.'_ Reaching the loft with the number 10-23. Reaching into his pocket, Dick inserted his key inside the lock, opening the door to allow himself inside. The loft he called home was rather impressive: bookshelf full of various books from his childhood, two leather couches, brown carpet, a 48 inch plasma television, a small black coffee table, several awards he had earned over the years, and a sizeable kitchen. It was his loft, and he wouldn't trade it in for the world. Putting down his bag, Dick walked up to his desk, where his laptop was safely closed. Placing the evidence on the desk, Dick sat down, turning on his laptop. He typed on it, searching for any gun stores in Bludhaven that allow custom made ammunition. After some time researching, Dick eventually picked up a weapon's store. "Hal's Weapons Emporium. Well, these guys aren't exactly subtle." Dick muttered to himself….only to narrow his eyes at the bottom corner. "Closed in 2009, owner vanishes after house caught on fire, presumed dead. How convenient." Dick began searching for any information on the store's owner and sure enough, he found something. "Hal Briggs, owner since 1994, no wife, no children. Got his supplies from a warehouse nearby US Highway 61." Writing down the address, Dick picked up the evidence bag, looking at it with narrowed eyes. "Time to see the man who made you."

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Dick was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door. Putting the evidence in one of his cabinets, Dick quickly stood up and walked to the door, peering through the peephole. "Dick, you in there? I have something you might wanna see." Behind the door was none other than Andre Williams, who looked at the door while showing him a blue file. Shaking his head, Dick opened the door, greeting his friend with a smile.

"Hey, bring me lunch?" Dick teased. However, Andre returned his smile before pulling something out of his bag, revealing it to be a bag from Big Belly Burger. "Oh, you know I was just thinking about how I want to gain some weight. Glad you had the same thoughts pal."

"Can't go anywhere without seeing at least one Big Belly Burger." Andre said before the two of them chuckled in amusement. Andre walked inside to place the food on the table while Dick closed the door. The dark skinned man reached into the bag and pulled out a hamburger , taking a big out of it. "Mmmm, still has that greasy taste."

"At least we beat the cliche about cops always eating donuts, am I right?" Dick said before sitting down on the table, taking out his own burger and taking a bite out of it. "So, what news do you have to share my trusty partner?" Swallowing his food, Andre handed Dick the file, which he opened. It contained documents regarding Simon Derek, as well as pictures of a warehouse.

"Our vic wasn't just some random kill. He was executed because he wasn't paying the local tax." Andre said before pointing at the last call Derek had made. "We checked with his cell phone operator and they said that this number was the last one Derek called before he died. A few minutes later, we got a match: Aaron Watson." At the mention of the name, Andre moved through the files before taking out a black and white photo of a white male who looked to be 32, blonde hair, wearing glasses and looking over his shoulder.

"One of Bludhaven's most wanted Hitmen. He wasn't heard from in 3 months, and now he shows up?" Dick asked, looking down at the picture. What Andre didn't know was that Aaron Watson was on his radar for a while until he mysteriously vanished.

"Bullets match his M.O. I had the techs look up gun companies and they had a few hits. We think Watson's hiding out in one of the warehouse. That explains where he's getting the ammo." Andre said before finishing his burger. "The sergeant wants us to search these warehouses with some other uniforms, including Flores, so that'll be fun."

"Hmmm, raiding warehouses to find a guy who has bullets that would tear us to pieces? Sounds fun." Dick said, taking another bite from his burger. "I've got some more work to do, so if you go before me, I won't hold it against you."

"If that happens, I'll let you the good parts." Andre said before checking the time on his phone. "I better go. Promised my sister I'd pick her and Emma up at the mall."

"How're they by the way?" Dick said with a friendly tone, a smirk creeping on his face. The last time I saw them was during the Christmas party, where you-"

"Haha, very funny Grayson." Andre said jokingly while rolling his eyes. "They're good. Settling in Bludhaven's been a little tough, but they're two of the toughest girls I know. My advice is to not get in the way of their shows, especially Jane the Virgin." He let out a chuckle, followed by Dick before he closed the file. "Well, the longer I keep them waiting, the more I get scolded for it. See you later Dick."

"Bye Andre." Dick said farewell to his friend, who gave him a nod before exiting the loft. Once he left, Dick stood up, looking at his bookshelf. Making sure no one was looking, he grabbed a hold of the book 'Zoo by James Patterson,' pulling it down to activate a hidden lever. Once pulled, the bookshelf suddenly opened what looked like a hidden doorway. However, what was INSTEAD the door caught Dick Grayson's attention.

It was a mannequin, which wouldn't impress the normal person. However, what the mannequin was wearing would cause anyone to gasp in shock. It was a full black armored suit with a black bird symbol that would be located on the chest, matching gloves, black combat boots, a utility belt with different kinds of equipment, and a black mask that would cover the eyes. A smile appeared on Dick's face as he stepped forward, ready to gear up.

By day, he was detective Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

But by night…..he was the vigilante known as Nightwing.

And it was about time…..he went hunting.

' _Highway 61, 9:31 PM'_

Like everyday, US Highway 61 was busy, cars driving along it to get to their destination as quickly as possible. Underneath the highway were several warehouses, most abandoned for years due to tax evasion.

But little did anyone known….one of these warehouses were still in operation.

"Hey, move it! We've got too much shit to move and not enough time!" Inside a large warehouse, with the faded sign of 'AMERTEK' on the top, a group of what looked like twenty men, moving crates of weapons from two large trucks. Obviously, this warehouse was under new supervision.

"God, I love the smell of ammo being brunt. Really gives that peaceful vibe, know what I mean?" A somewhat arrogant voice called out, looking at the progress of weapons smuggling from under him. The dark lighting revealed the face of Aaron Watson, the current target for the Bludhaven police department. A smirk grew on his face as he tapped his AREX REX ZERO 1S 9mm handgun on the railing. "Come on boys, the boss wants his latest shipment, and the last time someone pissed him off, they got dumped in the ocean." Aaron said to his men in hopes of getting them to work faster.

"We're tryin Wats, but this crap's heavy. You sure Black Mask'll pay us?" One of the thugs asked Watson, who chuckled.

"Trust me, his money's good. But the longer we keep him waiting, the more cash we lose, and I don't know about you, but I want a trip to the Bahamas this week." Watson said before holstering his weapon, walking to the right. "Come on boys, the B.P.D's nothing like Gotham, we got nothing to worry about."

*CRACK*

However, the moment Watson said those words, the lights in the warehouse suddenly turned off, the light from the full moon illuminating from the windows. Some of the thugs began muttering their thoughts on what happened, with most dropping what they were loading. "Hey! Someone get the lights back on! I hate the dark." Watson said with a small snarl. One of the thugs began to walk to the power box to see what was wrong…..

*SMACK*

Only…..for something to come out of the shadows and strike him in the head, knocking him out cold. "Oh shit, someone got Henry!" A shadowy figure flipped in the air, landing in the middle of the warehouse as the lights turned back on. Watson and the rest of the thugs all looked to see Nightwing, kneeling down as if trying to pick something up.

"It's Nightwing!"

"Get around him!"

"Give me that gun!" Gathering some of the weapons they were packing, the thugs surrounded the black and blue vigilante, weapons in hand. Aaron took this chance to clap in amusement, looking at Nightwing from the balcony.

"Well well well, look who we have here boys. You know, a part of me was wondering when you'd show up." Watson said with a cocky smirk. "But this is great, this is really great. Not only do we get paid for our services, but we also get to take down the Bludhaven 'Hero.' Man, talk about a bonus!"

" **Glad I can make your night."** Nightwing said, his voice becoming deeper thanks to a voice modifier hidden in his suit(no way was he going to go around and talk in his normal voice when people could identify him.) **"Now, if you all put down your weapons, you could make this a lot easier for me."** This got a chuckle from everyone in the warehouse.

"Did you hear that boys? He wants us to drop the merc. This guy's a riot, huh?" The thugs continued to laugh out loud, getting a smile from Nightwing. "Hahaha, no. Light him up boys, we still have work to do." Hearing the order, the thugs turned off the safety on their weapons, ready to fill this pretty boy full of lead.

" **I did ask."** Nightwing said before he stood up, putting his hands on his belt. **"Nothing wrong with being polite."** Then, faster than the eye could see, Nightwing pulled out several bird-shaped shurikens(commonly known as Wing Dings) and threw them at the thugs, hitting the barrels of their guns. Pressing a small detonator on his glove, the Wing Dings suddenly exploded, destroying the guns and causing the thugs to fall to the ground in shock. Ceasing the opportunity, Nightwing took out his Escrima Sticks from his back, pressing the buttons on the side as a blue light appeared on the tip.

A smile crept on Nightwing's face. This was gonna be fun.

The black haired fighter rushed to a nearby thug. He struck one on the leg, causing them to kneel down before he smacked them on the back of the head. Getting over the surprise from the Wing Dings, anther thug tried to punch Nightwing, who quickly ducked under it before grabbing his neck, pinning him hard on the ground. Throwing away their broken weapons, the thugs quickly gathered several new weapons, firing a barrage of bullets at the vigilante. With impressive acrobatics, Nightwing flipped behind one of the large wooden crates nearby. "Careful you idiots! Don't blow up the products!" Watson said before he fired his 9mm at Nightwing.

" **And of course they would still try to shoot me, even when their boss tells them otherwise."** Nightwing said before reaching into his utility belt, taking out two small black orbs. Peering over the corner, Nightwing threw the balls at the thugs…

*BOOM*

The instant they made contact with the ground, they exploded in a flash of light, causing them to scream in shock. "GUAH, MY EYES!" The armed men, including Watson covered their eyes, the pain from the flashbang bombs burning in their retinas. Using this chance, Nightwing leaped over the crate, slamming his feet into two blind thugs. He quickly jabbed the top of one of his Escrima sticks onto another thug, pressing the button.

*ZAP*

The poor thug screamed in agony as what felt like thousands of volts coursing through their body before they fell on the ground. Pulling out his Grapple Claw, Nightwing fired it on another thug, grabbing them by the arm before pulling them forward. Nightwing tripped the thug before punching him hard in the jaw. Twirling his weapons, Nightwing threw his Escrima Sticks to two more thugs, hitting them temples with enough force to knock them out of their feet. However, the sticks bounced around, striking three more thugs before Nightwing caught them. Seeing one of the thugs attempting to escape, Nightwing typed on his right arm before aiming it at the thug. Just as they were about to reach the exit, Nightwing fired a small dart, piercing the thug's neck. They let out a small gasp before falling over. "Hey, Nightfreak!" Watson shouted from the balcony before he aimed an M16 Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher attachment on the bottom at the vigilante. With a dark smirk, Watson fired a grenade from his gun, forcing Nightwing to jump out of the way.

*BOOM*

A large explosion erupted from one of the conveyor belts, firing spreading out and smoke emerging inside the building. Watson wiped his eyes, scanning the area for Nightwing in the event he survived. "I know you're still here 'Hero.' Come out and maybe I'll kill you faster than I woulf like. That's a pretty good deal to me." Just as Watson turned to the left….a Wing Ding suddenly struck the wall in front of him.

" **Well since you asked so nicely."** A cable attached itself on the ceiling before Nightwing was pulled up to the balcony, his smile still plastered on his face. **"Mind asking a few questions?"**

"Sorry, I don't talk to dead men." Watson raised his rifle, aiming it at Nightwing. However, Nightwing knew the criminal wouldn't give up…..which is exactly why he threw his Wing Ding to the wall.

*Kaboom*

"WHAT THE?!" The Wing Ding suddenly exploded behind Watson, causing him to drop his weapon while stumbling forward. Nightwing quickly ran up to him, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the window.

" **Why did you have Simon Derek killed?"** Nightwing asked, a serious edge in his voice. Watson let out a chuckle, as if he was amused.

"Ahh, my most recent kill. You know I love it when my kills get noticed." Watson said, only to get a punch in the face.

" **Tell me!"**

"Fine, fine. It wasn't like the bastard didn't deserve it." Watson spit out some blood to the side, glaring at Nightwing. "Derek was supplying meds to the underground of Bludhaven. He wanted out, and he said he'd rat me to the cops if I tried to hurt him. Dumbass should've kept it to himself."

" **Was the person who hired you to move the guns also the one who wanted Derek dead?"** Nightwing asked, making the criminal smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm telling you now Nightfreak: there are a lot more people who want you dead more than me. People like Derek pay us to keep away, but you'll find out soon enough." Just as Nightwing was about to ask him another question….a large light appeared from behind the window, much to the discomfort of the two.

" _B.P.D, DON'T MOVE!"_ A loud voice echoed from a megaphone outside the warehouse. Watson couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh shit, the cops actually found us. It'll be fun to see them arrest you Nightwing." Watson said with an arrogant tone, getting a glare from Nightwing.

" **Not until they catch you first."** Nightwing before he pulled Watson close and threw him over the ledge, causing him to fall on top of a crate.

*BANG*

The doors to the warehouse opened, allowing Sergeant Hunter, Detective Williams and a squad of police officers to barge in. "Bludhaven Police, everyone put your hands…..up?" Sergeant Hunter said, only to stop when he saw the unconscious thugs on the floor.

"Sir, looks like someone beat us to it." Andre said, though he didn't lower his gun. Hunter let out a sigh before holstering his gun.

"Cuff em, and make sure you check those crates." Hunter ordered as the police officers began walking to the thugs. Both he and Andre began combing the area, only to find Watson lying on top of a crate, groaning in pain.

"Son of a bitch, look who we found." Andre said before he grabbed Watson, pulling him up. "Aaron Watson, you're under arrest for aggravated assault, illegal weapon distribution, and murder." As the police were working on arresting Watson and his cronies, Nightwing silently closed one of the windows in the warehouse, ensuring that no one would knock he was even there.

' _Next morning, 8:23PM'_

A yawn escaped the lips of Dick Grayson as he began looking at the local news, a bagel next to his tablet. It was his day off, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't check on the latest news in his city, especially with what happened the other night. Sure enough, when he scrolled down several pages, Dick reached an article that made him smile.

" _Aaron Watson arrested. After going missing for months, the gangster was finally apprehended by Bludhaven Police officers in an abandoned warehouse. Sources say that the vigilante was the one who had struck first, but the B.P.D is neither confirming, nor denying it."_

"And that's one more person living in the comforts of jail." Dick said while leaning back, taking another bite of his bagel. He clicked out of the article before looking wiping his face. _'I might have taken down Watson, I still need to find his boss. There are rumors of Black Mask operating in Bludhaven. Since Bruce isn't here, he thinks he's unstoppable. I need to make sure no more innocent people get caught in the crossfire. Just like…...they were.'_

 _Flashback, one day later'_

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! WELCOME BACK THE MAGNIFICENT HALEY CIRCUS!" Mr. Haley called out from the middle of the circus. "BUT BEFORE WE GET STARTED, LET'S HAVE A HAND TO THE BENEFACTOR OF TONIGHT'S ACTION PACKED SHOW…..MISTER BRUCE WAYNE!" The spotlight began to turn to the right, shining over a handsome, well built man with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a brown suit. At the mention of his name, Bruce Wayne smiled while waving to the audience, who all clapped for him. Near one of the exits were none other than the Flying Grayson, each wearing their acrobat suits, awaiting for their names to be called.

"To think Bruce Wayne would help donate money to this circus. The man's full of surprises." John said with a smile.

"Yes, and he's rather handsome too." Mary said, getting a look from her husband. Noticing this, she giggled. "Oh, you know I'm just teasing sweetheart. I only have eyes for you."

"Oh man, please stop." Richard said with a groan, getting his parents to laugh in amusement. One of the workers in the circus suddenly began to walk towards them, shoving them out of the way, like he was in a hurry. The worker looked back for just a moment, but that was all Richard needed to recognize his face. It was Tony Zucco, the same man who threatened Haley the night prior. "Hey, it's him." Richard said with a gasp, much to the confusion of his parents.

"Do you know that man honey?" Mary asked her son with curiosity. However, Richard recalled his talk with Mr. Haley and stopped talking.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. We're going first." John said before gesturing both his wife and son to move to their positions.

"PERFORMING DEATH-DEFYING STUNTS WITHOUT THE AID OF A NET: THE FABULOUS FLYING GRAYSONS!" The spotlights once again moved up to the top of the circus, revealing the Flying Graysons, standing on top of a platform while waving to the crowd. As per usual, John was the first to grab onto the swing, moving forward before grabbing onto the second swing. As the audience cheered, they failed to noticed that one of the ropes holding the swing up slowly began to tear itself apart. Following in his father's footsteps, Richard caught the first swing before leaping forward. He sailed through the ceiling before releasing the swing, doing one flip before he caught his father's hand. The audience clapped even more as John helped swing Richard back to his mother, who patted him on the back before she grabbed onto the swing, moving towards his father. As Richard watched his mother swing, he looked up for a brief moment….only to gasp in horror as he saw his father's swing starting to rip.

"MOM, DAD! THE ROPE!" Richard yelled, trying to get his parent's attention. However, the cheers of the crowd made it difficult for anyone to hear him. Mary performed two flips in the air before she was caught by her husband.

But the moment she did….the rope snapped.

Time seemed to slow down as both John and Mary Grayson began to fall, their screams being drowned by the audience. Richard extended his hand, as if he could have been able to reach for them, even from afar. No matter what Richard Grayson did, he couldn't control time. He couldn't stop his parents mid air. He couldn't…...do anything.

*THUD*

Two thuds. Two loud thuds were enough to kill the excitement in the audience, replacing it with true horror. Mr. Haley, the other performers, even Bruce Wayne looked in pure shock at the two bodies in the middle of the circus. Richard felt his breathing pick up as he quickly rushed to the ladder, sliding himself down to try and help his parents. The moment he did, he rushed to their side, hoping, PRAYING he could do something. "Mom, dad!" Richard grabbed both their arms, shaking them as if they were asleep.

No response.

"Please, please get up!" He tried shaking their heads to see if they would react.

No response.

"Dick, you can't help them." Mr. Haley said, reaching out to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off.

"MOM, DAD! PLEASE…...wake up….." Richard began pumping his father's chest, but he didn't react. He then tried his mother, only to get the same results. Losing all his strength, Richard allowed himself to cry, his head buried on his father's chest. He ignored the sounds of the audience, of Mr. Haley calling the paramedics.

To him….none of that mattered.

Richard Grayson…..was now an orphan.

 **There it is. The first official chapter of Nightwing, a story connected to the Arrowverse. Now I know this chapter wasn't exactly the most complex or exciting, but I think it's at least a good introduction to what we might see. Andre, Sofia and James are all original characters, so any connection to any comic book characters are cut short. I will be using a few more comic characters from the Teen Titans and DC in general. The reason I'm doing this is because I feel like having Nightwing and the inclusion of the Bat Family would add more to the Arrowverse than what we've gotten. And as I said before, I will change some things about the shows Arrow, Flash, maybe Supergirl and Legends. Not sure if I'll include Black Lightning since we don't know how well connected it is to the whole universe(if at all.)**

 **For those who have watched some of the old Batman animated series, you will notice I did make some references to the episode where we learn about Dick Grayson's origins(it still made me said how Dick lost his parents.) I will be merging a few things from different media to this story while also trying to make it blend in with the Arrowverse(as complex as it is.) Hopefully you guys stick around to see what happens in the future case believe me: I have some big plans for this story.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

 **Next time: Cheshire.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cheshire

**How's it going everyone? The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with the second chapter of Nightwing. I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter to come out, but I've been too busy with school, as well as coming up with something original for this story. I want to build this story up like a tv show: having the Hero deal with criminals and their own personal lives while also building up to the main baddie of the 'season.' I might fail at it, I might be able to actually make it good. No idea how you guys think, but I'll give it a shot.**

 **With Arrow ending next year and Batwoman taking its place, I think, like Endgame, the Arrowverse will feel rather empty without the man who started it all. When I reach a certain point, I will have Oliver and Dick meet since I can actually see the dynamic between those two.**

 **EndlessGalaxies97: Well, you never know what gems you can find on this website. Plus I don't know if this story will pick up at all. Never really saw Jane the Virgin, and the only reason I referenced it is because it was in the CW. As for Zoo…...I love that book. James Patterson is such a good author.**

 **Kival737101: Thanks pal.**

 **Michn: Nah, I'll try to come up with a good cast for all of you to see since…...Titans is too dark, figuratively and quite literally.**

 **Spnfandom8: I think you'll like this chapter since I'm introducing a certain female villain.**

 **To recap: Richard 'Dick' Grayson struck yet another arms deal in the harbor, with some of the police discussing what to do with him. He, along with his partner Andre Williams, begin to investigate the murder of a drug store owner. Finding the location, Dick donned his Nightwing outfit and struck before any police could. In a flashback, young Richard and his family, known as the Flying Graysons, were performing their first ever stunt without the use of a safety net. Unfortunately, the entire stunt was a trap and young Richard was forced to watch both of his parents fall to their deaths.**

 **What will happen with the Nightwing this time? Will the police capture him? Let's find out…..**

' _STAGG Enterprises building, Bludhaven. 9:33 PM'_

"Yes, I just got off work….no, I didn't forget Ashley's birthday. I have her present right here." Exiting a large building, with the words 'STAGG Enterprises' in the front, a simple business man, mid 30s, blonde hair, boyish charm, was currently walking through the rather dirty streets of North Bludhaven, briefcase in one hand and his phone pressed against his right ear. The man winced a bit at the loud voice speaking from his phone. "Look, I'm sorry for missing the cake and the party, but Mr. Stagg wanted this project finished and if I didn't meet the deadline, he would've fired me. I'll make it up to her, and to you. This weekend, we can go away. He said I was getting a raise tomorrow." The man turned the corner, watching several homeless men warming their hands from a fire inside of a trash can. "Maybe I should get another job, one that doesn't keep me away from my ladies." He lightly smiled as the voice on the other end spoke up with a softer tone."Okay, well give her a kiss from me and I'll see you in a bit…...I love you too, bye." With that, the man hung up, a satisfied expression on his face. He eventually reached his 2003 Honda Civic. Reaching into his pockets, the man pulled out his keys before inserting their in the lock. However, as he opened the door, he felt….something watching him. Looking over his shoulder, he found no one. With a shrug, he entered his car, putting his keys in the ignition.

But as he turned the key…..and car remained still. "The hell?" Confused, the man turned the key again, yet the engine still didn't start up. "No, no, no. You have to be kidding me." He let out a frustrated sigh, looking up at his rearview mirror.

However, the moment he did…..he saw a figure standing behind his car, the shadows of the night sky shielded their identity. The man jumped in surprise as the figure continued to look at him with a small head tilt. _'Who the hell?'_ The man exited his car, looking at the mysterious figure. "Can I help you?"

"..."

"Hello?" The man asked with a raised brow. All the figure did was reach into their pocket. "Hey, hey. Let's not do this. You want money? My car? You got-"

*Stab*

"GUAH!" Faster than he could see, the man was suddenly impaled in the stomach by some sharp object. Coughing out some blood, the man looked down, only to see a silver Sai lodged in his chest. Before he could even attempt to pull it out, another Sai was thrown, stabbing his heart. With what little life he had, the man attempted to get a better look at his assailant, but the pain from the weapons caused him to fall backwards, his blood slowly pouring through the gutters.

"Sorry for this love. It wasn't personal." The assailant said, though due to blood loss, the man could barely hear it. They walked up to the car, opening the passenger's side and taking the man's briefcase. "Just business."

"Ash….leeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy…." Was all the man was able to muster, tears running down his eyes before his life ended just like that.

On the dashboard of his car….was a picture of him, a brown haired woman and a young 8-year-old girl with chin length blonde hair.

But in Bludhaven, one death didn't matter.

' _The next morning'_

*Punch*Punch*Punch*

' _I need to be faster.'_

*Punch*Punch*

' _More training, more gear. I need to keep up with the crime.'_

*Punch*Punch*Punch*Punch*

' _Maybe I should call Lucius, have him upgrade the suit. Then again, he might be busy trying to keep Wayne Enterprise from being left behind. And if I asked him…..he might call Bruce.'_

*PUNCH*PUNCH*PUNCH*

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Easy Grayson, you win."

"Huh?" Dick Grayson was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his partner. The first thing he saw was the exhausted face of Andre Williams, wearing a grey tank top, black shorts and a set of blue boxing gloves. _'That's right, we were sparring.'_

Currently, Dick and Andre were inside Carlton's Gym, their usual hotspot whenever they wanted to train. The two decided to have a little boxing match to improve their reflexes, though it looked like Dick's mind was someplace else. He was currently wearing a simple white tank top, grey pants and red boxing gloves.

"Sorry about that. Guess my mind was in the clouds again." Dick said with an apologetic smile.

"Mind in the clouds? Dick, you looked like you were trying to beat the crap out of something." Andre said while walking up to his gym bag, pulling out his towel and water bottle. He took a swig of it before cleaning his face. "What's up? Too much stress?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Dick said while taking out his own water bottle, gulping down the cool liquid before pouring some of it on his scalp. "Sorry if I left a bruise on your pretty face."

"Oh sure, one black eye and all the ladies stay clear. Funny Dick." Andre said with a roll of his eyes as he and Dick exited the boxing ring. "Just cause I haven't had a date in a month doesn't mean I'm not trying. You get more numbers than I do. Mind sharing?" Dick simply chuckled at his friend's words, cleaning his face from the sweat he produced.

"Sure. Hey, maybe if we get lucky, we can double date." Dick suggested, getting a smirk from Andre.

"That'd be something."

*Vrrrrr*

Both males perked up as their phones began to vibrate. Curious, Dick and Andre turned on their phones, only to frown at the text message they received. With a silent agreement, the two males grabbed their things before heading towards the changing rooms.

' _Halyard St, sometime later'_

The moment Dick and Andre arrived, they were greeted with the flashing lights of the other police cruisers. Several police were interviewing the local citizens who were attempting to see what had happened. "The chief said the vic was a STAGG Enterprises employee, which means it must be big." Andre said as he and Dick exited his Police Cruiser. As they approached the Caution tape, one of the officers pulled it up just enough for them to enter. "They say he wasn't killed by a gun."

"Whatever happened will get the attention of Simon Stagg, so we should expect a visit from him." Dick said with an even tone. He had studied Simon Stagg when he was younger and to say he wasn't a fan would be a big understatement. The rumors of how Stagg stole ideas from his workers and fire them not long after was disgusting. So many good people were put out of work because of him, which is a reason why he would never enter the Business Industry. The two detectives arrived at the Honda Civic, where Chief Hunter and a few other detectives were gathered. The vigilante looked at the lifeless body of the victim with a serious expression. "Who is he?"

"Justin Michaels, age 35, STAGG Enterprise employee for 4 years." Hunter said while taking out a cigarette, lighting it with a match. He took a small puff, staring at the car. "Looks like a robbery, except he's only missing one item."

"One?" Andre asked while kneeling down to the body. He narrowed his eyes at the two stab marks located on Justin's stomach and heart. "One clean stab to the heart, and one in the stomach. It isn't the typical MO of a criminal who's desperate for money."

"No kidding." Another detective said before pulling out a small evidence bag, which contained Justin's bloody wallet. "If it was, then why would they leave the wallet?"

"You said there was one thing missing. What is it?" Dick asked the Chief.

"We called STAGG Enterprise. Some of Michaels' coworkers say that he left work with a briefcase that contains plans for some invention. I can never get into that robotic bullshit." Hunter said while dragging out some of his cigarette. "Stagg said he would come by tomorrow from Central City, but he wouldn't say anything about what Michaels was holding."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Stagg would say." Dick said as he looked through the window of the car. "Mind if I see what's on the inside of the car?" Though he raised a brow, Hunter simply gave him a nod. Reaching into his pockets, Dick pulled out a pair of plastic gloves, putting them on each hand before he opened the door. If his hunch was correct, then this whole case could be turned upside down. Running his hands through the surface, Dick's blue eyes looked at the side of the car wheel. He pulled the side of it off, revealing the wires that help the car function. A smile crept on his face as he noticed a wire that was cut. "Chief, this was planned."

"Planned? Just what the hell are you talking about, Grayson?" Hunter asked as he leaned in towards Dick, who pulled out the cut wire.

"This wire was cut, which would stop the car from starting up. If nothing else was taken, then it's obvious that the briefcase was the main target. They had to have known that he had the plans, as well as what car he would drive, so they would need to break in, cut the wire and lock the door to draw no suspicion." Dick pretends to try and start the car before looking at his rearview mirror. "He would try to start the car, and when it doesn't start, the killer would stand behind their car to bring them out. When he sees them, he might've opened the door to see who it is, which would give them the chance to stab him twice. The rest speaks for itself." Hunter looked at Dick for a moment before nodding.

"You might slack off on your cases, but damn is your mind sharp Grayson. Good work." Hunter said while taking another puff out of his cigarette. "We'll call his family to let them know of his death, maybe they know something about what's in the briefcase. Ask around for any clues on who killed Michaels. That's all." And with that, the Chief walked away. Two officers walked up to the body before covering it with a white sheet.

' _No one could've killed him that fast. They would need to know where to stab.'_ Dick thought with a serious tone. _'I'll need the coroner's report to find a possible suspect.'_ He rubbed his face a bit before looking around. _'Just another day in Bludhaven I guess.'_

However, little did Dick know….the killer was watching from the crowd, a tiny smile on their face before they walked away, almost as if they weren't even there in the first place.

' _Flashback, fourteen years ago'_

Haley's Circus was known for its amazing performances, and whenever they traveled to a new country, hundreds upon hundreds of citizens would come to watch.

That being said, the last thing anyone would expect to happen inside the red and white tent…...was a double homicide.

"Alright everyone, please move along. We have work to do." A man in his 40s with auburn hair with grey on the sides of his head, a bushy mustache and blue eyes, wearing a brown coat, a fedora and matching pants said to several bystanders. This was James 'Jim' Gordon, a police commissioner from Gotham, and he was currently working with the local police to solve the murder of John and Mary Grayson. Several of his fellow officers were either speaking with the circus performers or searching for any clue as to what caused their death.

"Jim." An all too familiar voice called out from the right. Jim turned his head, only to see Bruce Wayne walking up to the caution tape with a serious expression. "Have you found any evidence connected to the murder?" Bruce asked, which felt off, given his playboy status.

"I can't say, but from the looks of it, it was clear that the rope was cut just before the Flying Graysons went on." Jim said as he looked at the body bags which held the corpses of the two adult Graysons. The Commissioner let out a sigh before looking at Bruce. "It's a little too familiar, isn't it?" The black haired male couldn't deny what Gordon was saying. He looked around and found the youngest of the Graysons sitting on a nearby bench, a blanket covering his small body as he looked down. If one were to look closer, they could see some tears running down his cheeks.

"Does he have any family?" Bruce asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, he doesn't." Jim said with a sympathetic look on his face. "Far as we know, his parents were the only ones he had. No one else in the circus is related to him. We'll need to send him to foster care." Bruce clenched his jaw at Jim's words. He was never a fan of foster care, though he himself hadn't been put in it due to his Family's wealth. "Alright, I need to talk to him about who he thinks might've done this. I'll see you later, Mr. Wayne." And with that, James Gordon walked towards the young Grayson. Bruce took the chance to look at the broken rope swing with narrowed eyes.

' _Polypropylene. It's strong enough to hold for years. Someone must have cut it just enough so that it would break the next time someone would use it. But why target Acrobats?'_ Bruce thought while putting his hands in his pockets. _'I'll need to investigate more closely later.'_

Richard Grayson was distraught, to say the least. It had taken some time to pull him away from his deceased parents, what with him attempting to scream at anyone who would even come close to touching them. It was only thanks to Mr. Haley that young Richard had calmed down, though he still allowed himself to cry. Being so caught up in his own world, Richard simply ignored the footsteps coming towards him.

"Richard, is it?" Gordon asked softly, only to get no response. "Can I sit down?" Again, Gordon got no answer, though he sat down regardless. "I'm sorry son. No one deserves to lose their parents like that."

"It…...it shouldn't have happened." Richard said quietly.

"What was that?" Gordon asked while leaning closer.

"That guy, the one who was threatening Mr. Haley….it had to be him." Richard said, holding his hands close, biting his lip out of frustration. Gordon placed a hand on his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Start from the top, son. Anything you know can help us." Gordon said with a parental tone, getting Richard to look at him with tear filled eyes. He wiped the would be tears away before nodding.

"T-There was….there was this guy that came to the Circus yesterday. I was feeding the elephants when I heard that man yelling at Mr. Haley. I saw him before we went on, and I tried to tell my mom and dad, but….they said I should tell them later." Richard gritted his teeth as more tears began to burn in his eyes. "I w-wanted to tell someone, but Mr. Haley said he would f-figure something out. If I told someone, my parents wouldn't….." Hearing enough, Gordon pulled the young acrobat into a one arm hug, allowing him to cry fully. Being a parent himself, Gordon had a soft spot for children, and seeing one who suffered something like this was tragic. However, there was one thing he needed to tell the boy.

"I know you feel like it's your fault, but it isn't. You wanted to keep your family and Haley alive." Gordon said before pulling away from the young man. "But right now, we need to put you in Foster Care."

"W-What?" Richard asked with wide eyes. "N-No, the circus is my home. Mr. Haley's like an uncle."

"I understand, but if the man you described saw your face, then he'd want to make sure you…..stay quiet." Gordon said in a way that wouldn't scare the boy. "We'll make sure you find a good home, one where you can live a good life." Heartbroken, Richard put his hands on his head, hanging it in shame. How could one thing change his whole world? He grew up in Haley Circus, made friends with everyone here, and now he was expected to leave? It was too much for his young mind.

"I think I can help." Both Jim and Richard raised their heads as Bruce walked up to the two, a small smile on his face. He kneeled down to reach Richard's level. "Hi, my name's Bruce. You're Richard, right?" The young man nodded shyly. Wouldn't you if you were meeting such a famous person like Bruce Wayne. "I'm…...sorry for what happened. Trust me, I know exactly what you're going through, and I want to help."

"Mr. Wayne, with all due respect, how would you be helping?" Gordon asked with a raised brow. Bruce looked at Richard straight in the eye and saw…...himself as a young boy, crying out in the sky as blood poured out of the bodies of his parents. He knew exactly what Richard was feeling: hopelessness, anger, regret….bloodlust. He was lucky to have Alfred pull him out of his depression, but Richard would be alone until he finds a new family, and who knows how long that would take. His inner darkness could take over by the time he finds a family….and there was no way in hell Bruce Wayne would allow that to happen.

So with a small smile, Bruce Wayne say something that would change Richard Grayson's life forever.

"I'll adopt him."

' _Flashback end'_

Dick Grayson was hard at work, typing at his work computer. He would occassionally take a sip of his coffee to keep himself awake as he tried to search through the Police Database. _'100 cases come in every month, yet none relate to this murder.'_ Dick thought while wiping his face. While he never regretted working with the Bludhaven Police Department, but even he had bad days, and this was one of them. _'There has to be a case like this one.'_

"Hey." Dick pulled away from his computer to look at Sofia, who had a small frown on her face.

"Hey, someone have a bad cup of joe?" Dick couldn't help but joke with a smile.

"I heard about the case today. Is the wife here?" Sofia asked while sitting on the edge of Dick's desk.

"Maybe, I don't know. The case has been a hassle to solve." Dick said while turning his computer screen to show Sofia. "Zero matches for any murders that involve certain points in the body. Whoever did this was a professional."

"And I thought Gotham was the place for these kinds of people." Sofia said with a sigh. "You were raised there, right?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you: Bludhaven's a little cleaner." Dick said with a smile. "Then again, things do get hectic with all the crime going around."

"E-Excuse me?" A new female voice called out from behind the two. Turning their heads, the two saw a woman in her 30s, with chin length brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a young 8-year-old girl with blond hair, big brown eyes and was wearing a green schoolgirl's outfit.

"Yes, can we help you?" Dick asked, turning his computer back in place.

"W-We would…...we would like to k-know where the morgue is." The woman said with a small stutter, clearly upset about something.

"Sure, but can I ask why?" Dick said, even though the answer felt self explanatory.

"Momma?" The little girl asked, holding her mother's hand. The woman wrapped a hand around hers before looking at the detective and officer.

"M-My husband was…..murdered recently." The woman finally said while swallowing a lump in her throat. "T-They said I should come…..to see the body. I just…...I don't-"

"I understand." Dick said while standing up. "Come with me, Mrs…..."

"Ruby Michaels, and this is my daughter, Ashley." The woman now known as 'Ruby' said while gesturing towards her daughter.

"Detective Dick Grayson. This is my colleague, Sofia Flores." Dick said while extending a hand, which Ruby shook.

"Wait." Sofia called out while looking at Dick. "We can't let a kid see this." Dick couldn't help but agree with his colleague. Having a child see the body of their father in a morgue would scar them for life. "I can take her to the daycare room if you want." Ruby tightened her grip on her daughter's hand before giving Sofia a nod.

"Ashley, sweetie." Kneeling down to her daughter's level, Ruby gave her daughter a tiny smile. "Can you go with the nice police woman while mommy….finsihes what she has to do?"

"But what about daddy?" Ashley asked with a sad look on her face. Ruby bit her lower lip before she found her voice.

"Mommy needs to…...make sure they have daddy. When I'm done, I'll pick you up and we can…..go wherever you want, okay?" The young girl pondered a bit at her mother's request before she nodded sadly. Seeing this, Sofia kneeled next to Ruby, giving Ashely a smile.

"Hey." Sofia asked, getting Ashley's attention. "You know, I know about a room that can show all the cartoons you want and a vending machine with some tasty candy. You wanna come with me?" The way Sofia talked was….rather soft, given how she would usually tease Dick and the others. Still, it looked to be enough to motivate Ashley as she grabbed Sofia's hand before the two walked away.

"She's in safe hands, Mrs. Michaels. Don't worry." Dick said with a reassuring tone, getting her to nod before the two began to walk towards the morgue. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your husband working on?"

"Oh, Justin doesn't talk about his work at home. He's…..secretive about what he does." Ruby said with a reluctant tone, something Dick was able to pick up.

"And what does he do?" Dick asked, trying his best not to sound too forward.

"He helps with the designs for STAGG Industries that could…...benefit from helping certain people." Ruby said, rubbing her wedding ring as Dick opened the doors to the morgue. "I'm sorry, but can we….talk about this later?"

"No, I understand. Sorry." Dick apologized as the two reached the Morgue window, where another officer was currently stationed in, reading a newspaper. "Excuse me." The officer lowered his newspaper to look at Dick and Ruby.

"Can I help you?" The officer asked while putting the newspaper down.

"I was…...called to see the body of…." Ruby swallowed hard, trying her best not to cry. "M-My husband, Justin Michaels."

"Michaels, huh? Case number 1355…." The officer began to type on his computer before nodding. "Okay, he's in there. You're clear to go in."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Dick asked Ruby, who shook her need.

"No, I…..need to see this alone. But thank you, Detective." Ruby said with a small smile, which Dick returned before she entered the morgue. Thanks to the small windows on the door, he was able to see everything transpire. One of the doctors inside pulled a gurney with a bodybag on top. He frowned at the look of fear on Ruby's face before the doctor opened the body bag. It was at that moment her expression changed from fear to sadness as she began to cry heavily, cupping her hands on her face.

"Never gets easy to see a widow crying for her dead husband." The officer in the window said to Dick, a frown on his face. "Especially with the kind of case this is."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked with his arms crossed.

"Well…" Opening his file cabinet, the officer rummaged through it before pulling out a file with the initials J.M on the tab, handing it to Dick. "The puncture wounds aren't your street weapons. Stab wounds match the pattern with japanese Sais."

"Sais…." Dick opened the file, reading every note the coroner had written about the victim. "It says here the weapons weren't stabbed through the vic's chest and stomach all the way."

"And the way the blood splattered on the scene suggests that the Sais were thrown, which means our 'ninja'was standing behind the car prior to the murder." The officer said before sighing itredly. "God, why the hell do people need to use this 'special' weapons when guns are still on the table? Makes our job even harder." Dick closed the file before handing it over to the officer, walking away. "Hey, what about the widow?"

"Tell her I'll look into her husband's case." Dick said without turning around, exiting the morgue. The officer just stared at him before shrugging and returning to his newspaper, trying to see who won last night's game.

' _Elsewhere'_

*Squeak*

The sound of a shower handle turning echoed through the room of a rather luxurious hotel room. The occupant in the bathroom opened the shower door, allowing steam to escape. They wrapped a red towel around their slim body before exiting the bathroom. Once the steam cleared up, the occupant of the room was revealed to be a female of asian descent, with white skin, long black hair that reached her back and green eyes. She let out a satisfied sigh, stretching her aching muscles before lying down on her queen sized bed. "Ahh, there's nothing more satisfying than a warm shower." The woman said to herself, staring at the ceiling. Perhaps she'll go out later and shop, though Bludhaven didn't have much in the way of fashion. Then again, it was a rough city, and she liked it.

*Vroom*Vroom*

The woman was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone vibrating. She picked it up before looking at the caller I.D, letting out a sigh before she answered it. "Yes?"

" _Do you have it?"_ A male voice called out from the phone.

"Of course I do. But I am curious about what it has." The woman said, examining her nails.

" _I'm not paying you to snoop around. I paid you to steal Michael's briefcase."_ The speaker said with an annoyed tone.

"Which only has half of the plans inside." The woman said, getting the speaker's attention.

" _...what?"_ The woman pulled the briefcase from under her bed, opening it.

"Some of the notes are missing, which means the man I killed hid the other half." The woman answered before closing the briefcase. She could hear the speaker grumbling to himself before he spoke up.

" _The only other person I know who might have it…...is his wife."_ The speaker said, getting a raised brow from the woman. _"You need to break into his house and find the rest of the notes."_

"I suppose I could….for a price." The woman said with a knowing tone.

" _You want MORE money?! I'm already paying you a fortune for this! Why would I pay more money for one job?"_ The speaker shouted in anger, though the woman had a calm smile.

"How do you think the Bludhaven police department would react to finding your…...secret experiments, Mr. Stagg?" The woman said, her smile growing as she heard the man, now identified as Mr. Stagg, took a deep breath.

" _FINE. There'll be a five thousand dollar bonus for getting the other half of the notes. If you get it and bring it to me, you'll get the rest of the money, is that clear?"_ Stagg said, doing his best to control his anger. A light laugh escaped the woman's mouth before she responded.

"Very well. Send me the address and I'll find the other half. A pleasure working with you." And with that, the woman hung up her phone. It was so satisfying to make a man act the way Stagg did, and now she was going to get an extra five thousand dollars just to break into a house. It was rather early to break in, so she would need to wait until night to finish the job. "Oh well, I suppose I have some time to myself." Standing up from the bed, the woman walked up to the drawer before opening it. Inside were a variety of clothes…..

…...and a white cheshire mask with red markings.

Jade Nguyen, also known as the Cheshire Cat, will strike tonight.

' _Interrogation room, Bludhaven Police Department, late afternoon'_

It had taken some time to calm Ruby Michaels down after discovering that her husband was indeed the murder victim of case number 1355, though no one could blame her. Sofia had taken the responsibility of taking care of Ashley, keeping her company until her mother comes to pick her up. After wiping away her tears, Ruby had agreed to be interviewed by the police in order to provide any information needed to solve her husband's murder.

Currently, Ruby was sitting in one of the interrogation rooms, a box of tissues next to her as she waited for her interview to commence. The door to the room opened, revealing Andre Simmons, who had a file under his armpit while his hands held two cups of coffee. "Ms. Michaels, thank you for waiting." Andre said as he sat across from the brown haired female, sliding her a cup of coffee. "How're you feeling?"

"Better…...in a way." Ruby said while picking up the coffee, sipping it a bit before she made a face.

"Sorry. I guess I should've told you the coffee here isn't the best." Andre joked, earning a small smile from the woman. He then placed the file on the table before opening it, revealing a small picture of Justin Michaels, along with a work form with the STAGG Industries label on it. "You said you had some information regarding your husband's death. Do you think you can tell me?" Ruby stayed silent, looking at the liquid in her cup while trying to find her voice. "Take your time. I know it's difficult to talk about him know."

"Thank you." Ruby said with a genuinely appreciative tone. "I….I can't tell you much other than Justin….working long hours in STAFF Enterprises. He and Mr. Stagg…..work closely with one another." Thanks to his years of experience, Andre was able to see that Ruby was hiding something, and from the looks of things, it involved Simon Stagg.

"Were there…...problems between your husband and his boss?" Andre asked with a calm tone. He hit the nail on the head as Ruby flinched at the question. "Ruby….."

"Justin….had issues with the things Mr. Stagg…..demanded of him." Ruby admitted with a sigh. She knew she couldn't point fingers, but from what Justin said, this might at least help the police narrow their search.

However, Ruby's confession wasn't heard by Andre. Behind the one way mirror in the interrogation room were Chief Hunter, Dick Grayson and several other detectives. They all listened in closely, though none more than Grayson.

" _What kind of issues?"_ Andre asked.

" _You've heard of the controversy behind STAGG Enterprise, right?"_ Ruby asked Andre, who nodded. _"Well…..one night, Justin came home. I made dinner for him, and when I saw him….he looked like he saw a dead body. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me…"_

" _What did he tell you?"_ Andre pressed on. Ruby swallowed a lump of saliva for her dry throat before she spoke up.

" _He said "I thought we were working on saving humanity, but…...we've had to kill to get any results." I tried to calm him down, but he just kept saying that he was a murderer. When I asked if he could transfer to a new project, he said that Mr. Stagg chose him for his expertise and that if he chose to leave, he would be out of a job."_ Ruby cupped her hands together while squeezing them tightly. _"Ever since that day, he's been having trouble sleeping. I told him he should find another line of work, but he said that he might have…..found a way to expose the truth."_

"Which is why he had the briefcase." Chief Hunter said while drinking his own cup of coffee. "Stagg must've figured Michaels was about to expose him, so he had him killed and stole the case so no one would ever find the truth. Not bad, Stagg."

"Chief, should we arrest Stagg when he gets here?" One of the detectives asked, only for the Chief to shake his head.

"We need more evidence if we're gonna arrest that bastard. I want all of you to trace any calls Stagg might've made. Maybe we'll find a clue in his phone records." Chief Hunter said before he looked at his watch. "I need to go speak with the Mayor about something now, so get to work." Nodding in understanding, the detectives began to disperse, though Dick remained in place, watching Andre console Ruby. "Grayson?"

"I hear you, Chief." Dick said, not taking his eyes off the woman. "I've heard about the protests on STAGG Enterprise to know that Simon Stagg isn't above murder." He then turned to the Chief with a serious expression. "He might not have killed Justin Michaels, but there's a chance he might've hired the person who did, which makes him just as guilty."

"I admire the courage Grayson, but don't get yourself killed out there. You're not a one man army." With that, the Chief walked away, leaving Grayson alone.

' _You have no idea Chief.'_ Dick thought before he turned away from the window, ready to don his other uniform.

Tonight, he was going to find the person who killed Justin Michaels and prove Simon Stagg guilty, whatever it takes.

' _Flashback'_

"Are you sure I should do this, Mr. Haley? I don't wanna leave you guys." Richard said to the owner of Haley Circus, a sad frown on his face. It had been a full day since Bruce Wayne offered to adopt the only child of the Grayson family and to say the circus was surprised would be an understatement. Some of them offered to take the young man in, though the police were rather skeptical about that due to the investigation. Still, the fact that Bruce Wayne of all people was going to be the adoptive father of Richard Grayson was a hard pill to swallow, but it wasn't like he was the worst choice.

Mr. Haley wouldn't help but smile at the boy he saw as a nephew, his ringleader attire discarded as he placed both hands on Richard's shoulders. "You are leaving us, Richard." Haley said in a soft tone. "You're leaving us to find a better life. One where you won't have to worry about men like Zucco." He squeezed his shoulders a bit, his smile faltering slightly. "I know your parents would want that for you." At the mention of his parents, Richard looked down sadly, clenching his fists. "I'm sorry Richard, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Mr. Haley. I know you wouldn't have done something to hurt anyone." Sucking in some air, Richard looked at the round man with a big grin. "If anything, I'm sure they'd want you to keep the circus open!"

' _Even after everything…..he can still forgive me. You've raised a fine boy John, Mary.'_ A lone tear ran down Haley's eye as he embraced the young boy as tight as he could, making Richard smile as he returned the embrace. The other performers couldn't help but smile at the touching moment between the two. They were sad that Richard was leaving, but like Haley said, it was for the best.

It wasn't until the trunk from a certain elephant tapped the young man on the shoulder. Richard pulled away from Mr. Haley's embrace to smile at the elephant of the circus troupe, a saddened expression on its face. "I'm gonna miss you too, Sidca." Richard confessed while hugging the elephant, which wrapped its trunk around his body.

Not too far from the group was none other than Commissioner Gordon, who watched their interaction from the side of his car with a sad frown. He didn't want to separate the boy from the people who acted like his family, but Wayne signed the paperwork, and at least Richard could grow up to be something he wanted. _'Don't worry kid, we'll find Zucco.'_ Jim thought with a serious expression before he began to walk to pick up Richard.

"And remember son, you're always welcomed in this family." Haley reminded the young boy, getting him to nod. Jim Gordon walked up to everyone and motioned Richard to follow him. Frowning sadly, the last member of the Grayson family looked at the circus troupe before he moved towards Jim, who wrapped an arm around him while moving him towards his car. Unable to keep his tears at bay, Mr. Haley pulled out a handkerchief to wipe them away. The Commissioner opened the back door, beckoning Richard to enter. With his bags in the trunk, Richard sat in the soft brown seat, looking back at his circus troupe with a sad frown. He heard the Commissioner enter the driver's seat, turning the car on. Seeing the young boy look at them, the circus performers all began to wave goodbye, with some attempting to hold back their sad tears.

' _Goodbye Mr Haley, Sidca…..everyone.'_ Richard thought with tears coming down his eyes as Commissioner Gordon began to drive the two of them away from the circus he had called home, the family he had made slowly shrinking from view until they were nothing but dots.

Today…...Richard Grayson was a Haley's Circus performer no more.

' _Flashback end'_

"We're almost home, sweetie." Ruby said while looking at the rear view mirror of her Tesla to look at her daughter, who was looking at her window. The mother/daughter duo had left the Bludhaven police department some time ago and now they were en route home to rest after the tragedy that was today. "Was the police woman nice to you?"

"Yes mama." Ashley responded, not even looking back at her mother, making her frown. Officer Flores had told her that Ashley was worried about her, and that she barely did any of the homework she brought. It was rather concerning to say the least.

"Do you want macaroni and cheese for dinner?" Ruby asked while making a left turn.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." Ashley repiled, devoid of any energy, much to her mother's concern.

"You need to eat, sweetie. What about meatloaf?"

"Daddy liked meatloaf." Ashley answered, causing Ruby's eyes to widen. "He isn't coming back, is he?" A raspy breath escaped Ruby's lips as she looked at the rearview mirror, only to see her daughter looking at her with small tears in her eyes. "Why can't he come back, Mama? Does he not like me anymore?"

"N-N-No honey, he doesn't hate you." Ruby swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to find the right words to say to her daughter. "He's…...in a better place, somewhere he won't be hurt. I know he's watching us."

"Like grandpa and grandma?" Ashley asked, wiping her tears away. A sad smile appeared on Ruby's face as she nodded.

"Yeah, just like grandma and grandpa. Don't worry, I'm sure he's happy, but if we're always sad, then he's sad. Can you try to be happy?" Ruby asked(though it sounded like she was pleading). Fortunately, her daughter didn't pick it up and smiled.

"Okay mama, I'll do it. For daddy."

"Right….for daddy." It would be some time until she could tell the truth about Justin, but Ruby would have to worry about that later. She could only hope that Ashely would understand the idea of death. Reaching their home address, Ruby parked the car in the driveway, turning off the vehicle. She exited the car before opening the door to allow her daughter to walk beside her. "Now do you want macaroni or meatloaf?"

"Can we have both?" Ashely asked innocently, getting a smile from her mother as she patted her head.

"Of course."

Little did the two of them know….a certain vigilante was currently watching them not too far away. Nightwing was perched on top of a nearby house, a pair of binoculars in hand as he observed the mother and daughter. To anyone else, it would've appeared as though he was stalking the two of them in an attempt to rob them…...but that wasn't the kind of person Dick was. _'They made it home alright, but why do I get the feeling it isn't that easy?'_ Dick thought to himself, putting his binoculars away. _'If Michaels had only half of the plans, then he must've hid the other half here. There wasn't any records of him owning a storage unit or anything. If what his wife said was true, then it has to be in his house. I just hope none of Stagg's people figured it out.'_ With a smile, Nightwing drew out his grapple gun. "Oh well, back to work." With that, he fired a line towards the house.

' _Inside the Michaels' house'_

The sound of keys shaking behind the closed door could be heard throughout the seemingly empty house. Ruby turned the doorknob before pushing the door open, allowing herself and her daughter to enter the dark house. "Okay, sweetie. Why don't you go wash up while I get your dinner ready?" Ruby said to Ashely, who nodded.

"Yes, mama. Can you put the macaroni with the meatloaf?" Ashely asked innocently, getting a chuckle from her mother.

"I wouldn't do that, little one."

Ruby and Ashely suddenly froze in place. The third voice….came from the shadows of the house. No one was with them by the time they opened the door…...so who the hell was that?

*Click*

The light to the room suddenly came to life, allowing Ruby and Ashely to see who exactly was talking to them. Sitting in the brown recliner that was previously owned by the late Justin Michaels was a female, wearing a tight, dark green kimono, a light green sash, green gauntlets with black gloves, black boots, twin sais attached to her waist…..and a chilling white with red markings on the sides.

"W-W-Who are you, and h-how did you get in my house?" Ruby was barely able to say those words. The way this intruder looked….scared her. Not only did they break into her house, but now they were just relaxing like they owned it? Her and her husband worked hard to pay for this house, dammit! "I'm calling the police." Ruby reached into her leather purse-

*Stab*

Only…...for a star shaped shuriken to strike the bag, impaling the screen of her phone, causing her to gasp while dropping it. "Mama!" Ashely grabbed onto her mother's arm, looking at the masked woman in fear.

"Having the authorities come would be rather inconvenient." The woman said in a cool tone, which sent a shiver down Ruby's spine. She crossed her legs, folding her hands together while looking at them with calm eyes. The next words she spoke caused Ruby's very soul to freeze.

"I'd like to talk…..about your husband."

 **So….I feel like an ass for keeping you guys away from the next chapter, considering it was almost six months ago since the first chapter. But it was hard to think of how to introduce Cheshire, as well as how characters from DC like Simon Stagg. I was kinda disappointed how Stagg was killed off after the second episode of the Flash, so I thought I should include him in this little storyline. For those who might not recognize it, this Jade Nguyen is a reference to her counterpart from Young Justice. As I have said before, I will use some of the material from various media. Don't worry, the next chapter will definitely have more action than since one since I wanted to add some emotional weight.**

 **There are a few things I do plan on having happen in this 'season' of Nightwing: some of the Bat Family introduce, an Arrow vs Nightwing mini arc, and a hint at the Titans. If you guys have any ideas on some subjects you want me to write about, let me know.**

 **This year will mark the end of Arrow since its 10 episode final season. First we have Endgame, now Crisis on Infinite Earths? God what a generation to be born in. I hope they write off Oliver's character the way it fits him. If not, I'm gonna be SO pissed. Don't know about Batwoman, but I might give it a shot.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Cat and Mouse.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse

**How's it hanging everyone? Get it, hanging? Like how Batman and the Bat Family hang with their grapple-okay, I think you get the joke.**

 **I don't know if you any of you know this, but in this year's Arrowverse crossover, Crisis on Infinite Earths, Kevin Conroy, the voice behind Batman for many years, is playing a live action Bruce Wayne, which could hint at a possible Batman Beyond live action show. Guys, this is HUGE. I met Conroy(we have the same first name, by the way) and if I had known this was happening, I would've wished him luck. Seriously, while I'm glad he's going to appear, I'm sad it'll happen for this crossover only, and with Arrow ending and Oliver Queen confirmed to die… yeah, this has to be taken with a grain of salt.**

 **Not only that, but Smallville's own Tom Welling and Erica Durance are reprising their roles as Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Plus we're getting a cameo from Lucifer himself. Seriously, this crossover is going to be GOOD.**

 **But that leads me to another aspect for this story.**

 **It won't happen anytime soon… but I will bring in Batman in at least one chapter for this story. He won't have too big of a role, but I think it's good if Dick talked to his mentor. Again, won't happen this season, but it may happen next season. You'll just have to wait~;)**

 **But anyway, ONTO THE REVIEWS! (P.S. Please review this story. If there are any errors I've made or things you wanna see, I'd like to hear your opinions. I'm desperate… just kidding.)**

 **EndlessGalaxies97: I like adding suspense to my stories. It keeps everyone engaged, and I'm glad you like it. Plus, I agree about Cheshire being a good villain. I had hopes that the CW would've had her make an appearance. But… I will say look out for her father and daughter.**

 **Kival737101** **: Maybe~~~~ it is tempting to make Jade Dick's 'Selina' in this story.**

 **To recap: A murder took place outside of Stagg Enterprise at night, with a mysterious woman stealing a briefcase from the victim. Dick Grayson went to investigate and learned from the victim's wife that her husband was in deep waters with Simon Stagg. Later that night, the victim's wife and daughter arrived home, when the same woman who killed their husband suddenly arrived.**

 **Will Nightwing be able to stop Cheshire before she strikes again? And what are the files that Justin Michaels had on Simon Stagg?**

 **With all that out of the way… let's get going.**

"I'd like to talk….. About your husband." Cheshire said with a voice as slick as silk, waiting for a response.

To say Ruby and Ashley were afraid would be an understatement. They just returned home after a hard day and all they wanted to do was eating a nice dinner.

But instead, they came back to find a woman in a green outfit and a white Cheshire Cat mask with red markings, sitting on Justin's old armchair with her legs crossed over one another.

"W-What does my husband have to do with anything? Who are you?" Ruby said as she stood protectively in front of her daughter. Though they couldn't see it because of the mask, the woman gave an amused smile as she uncrossed her legs.

"I can't necessarily say anything other than the fact your husband had some… interesting files hidden around before his death." Cheshire said simply, much to Ruby's shock. "See, I need the other set of files before things start to get unpleasant. So be a dear and tell me where the other files are."

"You know my dad?" Ashley barely whispered, only to get shushed by her mother. Unfortunately, Cheshire heard her and chuckled a bit.

"Why yes, I do. He and I had a small meeting late at night. I wanted to talk to him, but he was being uncooperative." Cheshire said with a shrug.

"Wait, you said you met last night. When?" Ruby asked with a look of fear in her eyes. Cheshire glanced her before saying the words that would freeze Ruby to the core.

"When I killed him."

And just like that, the tone went from tense to down right cold. Ruby's eyes widened as tears slowly began to run down her cheeks, and Ashley just looked at the masked woman with a gasp. "You… You… You…"

"For what it's worth, I am sorry." Cheshire replied, though her tone had no sense of remorse at all. It was like she was toying with them. "He was a good father, and husband I presume. A stable job, an active community member." She then reached out and grabbed a nearby picture frame. "In a way, I'm jealous."

It had a picture of Justin, Ruby and Ashley, each wearing bathing suits in a tropical resort, each with smiles on their faces.

"But, this was all business. He had something my employer needed and I could tell that he didn't want to lose it." Cheshire said before putting the frame down, looking back at Ruby. "Now, imagine my surprise when it turns out that he was only carrying HALF the files my employer wanted. Now, not to sound rude, but having an unfinished job is something that would ruin my reputation as a Freelance Worker. So…" Cheshire stood up, her eyes narrowed from behind her mask. "Would you please tell me what your husband was hiding?"

Ruby wanted to scream. She wanted to throw something at this woman and she wanted to get her baby girl away from here. But from the way this woman talked and acted, it was clear that escape was out of the question. Yet, she didn't want her husband's secret files to be discovered by her. She planned to give the police the files anonymously in order to help them with Stagg, but it seemed that plan was ruined.

But she needed to stand strong, even if it meant she had to die.

"You killed my husband… you come to my house and you threaten me and my daughter?" Ruby said through her tears, glaring hatefully at Cheshire. "If you want my husband's secrets… you'll have to kill me, because I won't tell you a damn thing. You tell your employer my husband has nothing to hide, and you can go to hell." It seemed brave to any person, but Cheshire could tell she was just putting up a front. It was honestly amusing to her. But this was no time to joke around. No files equal no money, and no money equals… she couldn't think about that. Cheshire let out an annoyed sigh, crossing her arms.

"I admit, this is surprising from a school teacher." Cheshire admitted… before she drew one of her Sai, causing Ruby to stand in front of Ashley. "Unfortunately, time is limited, and I really don't want to hurt children, but you're forcing my hand."

"Mommy…" Ashley whimpered, hugging her mother's leg.

"Close your eyes, sweetie." Ruby said while rubbing her daughter's head to comfort her. She knew what was about to happen, but she could at least shield her daughter from what was about to happen.

But just before anything could happen…

*CRASH*

A lone figure burst through the window, glass scattering everywhere. Ashley let out a scream while Ruby and Cheshire turned their heads towards what had happened.

The one who broke through the window… was none other than Nightwing, who was in a crouched position. He slowly raised head, his eyes focused on the other occupants of the house before he said one word.

" **RUN!"**

Getting over her shock, Cheshire quickly rushed towards Nightwing, thrusting her Sai forward. Nightwing, in response, blocked her initial stab with his left arm before he threw a fist, only for Cheshire to catch it. The two tussled a bit before Cheshire pushed him into the wall, causing the hanging picture frames to fall. **"CALL THE POLICE!"** Nightwing shouted at Ruby and Ashley, snapping it out of their shock.

"Come on, sweetie!" Ruby said urgently before she picked up her daughter and ran out of the house. Annoyed by the interruption, Cheshire elbowed Nightwing in the stomach before she rolled back, kicking him off her. Thanks to his acrobatic skills, Nightwing was able to perform a roll before standing up. Both combatants got in battle stances, with Nightwing drawing out his Escrima Sticks and Cheshire taking out her second Sai.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Bludhaven's vigilante." Cheshire commented with a smirk. "Stalking a widow? Not very heroic."

" **Neither is attacking an innocent woman and her daughter."** Nightwing said with narrowed eyes. He could tell she was a playful kind of assassin, like a certain someone he knew in Gotham. Still, he couldn't beat around the bush, especially with Ruby and Ashley nearby. **"Why are you here?"**

"Sorry, handsome. That's on a need to know basis. Something you won't live to see." Cheshire said with a playful smile before she moved in. She began to swing her Sai, forcing Nightwing to block each slash with his Escrima Sticks. The sound of metal clashing echoed through the house, each combatant attempting to take down the other. Cheshire leaped on Nightwing, wrapping her legs and arms around his body. She raised her Sai in an attempt to impale Nightwing, only for him to move towards the kitchen table before slamming her against it. The blue and black vigilante grabbed her arms and pinned them against the table, staring at her with a hint of annoyance.

" **Stop. Now."** Nightwing warned, though Cheshire had other things in mind.

"Mmmm, I like this position." Cheshire said in a seductive tone, much to Nightwing's irk. "I see you like having control, don't you love? Maybe I can… convince you into letting me go. How does that sound~?"

' _No thank you.'_ Nightwing thought to himself while eye rolling a bit. Did this seriously turn her on?

However, Cheshire's flirting was all she needed as she kicked Nightwing hard in the chest, forcing him to release her. Quickly reaching into her belt, Cheshire took out three shuriken before she threw them at the vigilante. Nightwing's eyes widened before he leaped back, throwing two Wing Dings in the process. Both Wing Dings struck the shurikens, though one of them flew out the window and in the lawn. Kicking himself up Nightwing activated his Escrima Sticks, allowing them to hum as electricity coursed through the tips.

"Ooohhh, how scary." Cheshire said with clear amusement, twirling her Sais effortlessly. Nightwing swung his weapons down, only for Cheshire to counter them with her Sais. But Nightwing anticipated this before he headbutted the masked assassin hard, earning a gasp of pain from his opponent. She was momentarily stunned by this sudden attack as she helped her forehead.

" **Sorry about that."** Nightwing said with a smirk, somewhat satisfied with his counter attack, despite how dirty it was. Cheshire looked back at Nightwing, her smirk turned to any angry frown as part of her mask broke, revealing a bit of her black hair. **"End this now, and face justice. You can't win."**

"Why stop the fun?" Cheshire asked as she put her Sais away, getting into a fighting stance. Nightwing raised a brow at her gesture before he put his Escrima Sticks away, raising his fists.

It was obvious they wanted to fight up close and personal.

Nightwing was the first to strike, throwing a series of punches towards Cheshire. She, however, countered each one efficiently with her palms, followed by a series of quick jabs. Cheshire then kicked Nightwing's left leg before thrusting a palm into his chest, pushing him back slightly. She then ran towards him with a kick, only for him to catch it before throwing her against the wall, hard. He then pressed his right arm against her neck in an attempt to subdue her, only for Cheshire to wrap her legs around his waist and perform a scissor kick, throwing the vigilante on the coffee table as it broke under him.

"Aikido, boxing, Judo. My, aren't you prepared." Cheshire said seductively.

" **You're not bad yourself."** Nightwing confessed while kicking himself up, sweeping away the glass on his shoulders. Of course she knew a scissor kick. What assassin and thief didn't? Still, she was formidable.

The sound of sirens in the distance caught their attention, along with the familiar flashing red and blue lights. It was clear that Ruby did as Nightwing instructed and called the police, and not a moment too soon. Frowning under her mask, Cheshire looked at Nightwing before she took out a small black ball from her belt. "We'll continue this little game another time." She said alluringly before she threw the ball on the floor, creating a large blanket of smoke.

Nightwing began coughing a bit from the smoke before he took out a Wing Ding, blindly throwing it. The shuriken-like weapon spun through the smoke before it hit something. Nightwing heard the backdoor open and proceeded to follow. He noticed his Wing Ding on the floor before picking it up and running out the back. Clearing his lungs of the smoke, Nightwing looked at his shuriken and noticed a familiar red liquid on it. **"Blood."**

" _THIS IS THE BLUDHAVEN POLICE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"_ Nightwing heard one of the officers from his precinct call out via megaphone. With a smile, the vigilante took out his grapple gun and fired at a nearby building, pulling himself away from the house.

Andre, wearing a bulletproof vest, pulled out his nine millimeter handgun as he and several other officers were next to the front door. "Ready?" Andre asked his fellow officers, who nodded in response. Taking in a deep breathe through his nose, Andre ran in the house, gun raised. "B.P.D, COME OUT!" He and the officers began running through the house, looking for any sign of the 'masked attacker' Ruby said, as well as the vigilante Nightwing. Yet much to their disappointment, they found nothing. Andre holstered his gun before he took out his radio. "This is Detective Willaims. I need aerial coverage of the area. Put out an A.P.B on a masked woman dressed in green. She's armed and dangerous."

" _Understood. Sending a bird now."_ Dispatch replied. Andre put his radio down before sighing to himself.

"What the hell is going on here?"

' _Flashback, fourteen years ago'_

The drive to Wayne Manor was long, even though Richard wasn't paying attention. He had just been staring off into space for a majority of the ride, nothing else mattered to him. Commissioner Gordon tried to talk to Richard, but the young man gave simple 'yes' and 'no' answers. It hurt the older man, seeing a boy so distant. But given what had happened, it was understandable. _'He looks just like Bruce did.'_ Jim thought to himself as he looked at Richard through his rearview mirror. "I know you'll be in good hands." Jim spoke up, hoping to see Richard's condition change.

"Hmmm." Richard hummed.

"People say Bruce Wayne's just a party good, but I know him, and he's a good man at heart." Jim added.

"My mom and dad like him." Richard finally spoke up, getting Jim's attention. "They said he was like his father, that he was trying to help Gotham." The young acrobat then smiled very so slightly. "My dad told me that one day, he was going to introduce me to mister Wayne and that I would get a picture with him."

"Your father was a good man." Jim said sadly, frowning as he noticed the young man frown. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mr. Gordon." Richard said with a sigh. The two said nothing, even as they passed the Wayne Manor gates. As they continued driving, Richard noticed the setting: the grass was freshly green, the hedges were cut in different shapes, and there was a big fountain with different statues on it. In the back of it all was Wayne Manor, the pride and joy of the Wayne family. It could hold its own circus if the Waynes wanted to. Overall, the setting looked really fancy, which wasn't a surprise given the wealth the Waynes were known for. Maybe… maybe it won't be so bad here.

Jim turned the car around the arch driveway before he stopped in front of the Manor. The front doors opened and a lone figure walked out of it. Richard thought it was Brcue Wayne, but much to his surprise, it was a much older man. He looked to be in his 60s, with combed back grey hair, a small mustache and blue eyes that held much wisdom. He wore a typical butlers attire with a bow tie and front pocket. The Commissioner exited his car before he walked around and opened the door for Richard. "Come on, it's okay. He won't bite." Jim joked with a smile. Richard hesitated for a moment before he exited the car, a nervous expression on his face as the butler walked up to him. "Alfred."

"Commissioner Gordon. A pleasure." The butler known as 'Alfred' said politely while giving Jim a small bow. He then turned his attention towards Richard and smiled warmly. "And this must be Master Grayson. Hello, young man."

"H-Hi." Richard said, looking down a bit out of shyness.

"Richard, this is Alfred Pennyworth. He's Bruce Wayne's butler and guardian. He's a good man too." Jim said, getting a nod from Alfred.

"I see the environment is… rather overwhelming. Rest assure, you will be safe here. I will do everything in my power to make your time here as pleasant as possible." Alfred said warmly. Richard didn't know how, but Alfred felt so comforting, like… like his father. He looked up at the butler and gave a small, genuine smile.

"Thank you… Mr. Pennyworth." Richard answered timedly.

"Where's Bruce? Is he still sleeping?" Jim asked jokingly, not seeing the heir child to the Wayne Family name.

Before Alfred could answer, the doors to Wayne Manor opened yet again… and Bruce Wayne stepped outside.

Richard hadn't seen him for a day, seeing as the adoption paperwork needed to be filled and such. Yet despite this, Richard still felt nervous around him. Yes, Bruce did offer him a home. Yes, he lived in a big house. Yes, Alfred was being very kind.

And yet… he still felt intimidated by him.

"Speak of the devil." Jim said with a smile as Bruce walked towards them, dressed in a dark business suit.

"Hello, Jim." Bruce said with a small smile, shaking the older man's hand firmly.

"Late night?" Jim asked curiously.

"You can say that." Bruce replied before he looked down at Richard, who flinched slightly. "Hi, Richard. How are you?"

"Fine." Richard answered, albeit rather fast. Not that anyone could blame him, of course. It wasn't everyday you meet a high class playboy millionaire, who happened to adopt you.

"It looks like you have everything ready here, so I'll be off." Jim spoke up as Alfred took out the rest of Richard's luggage from the trunk of his car. He gave the butler a nod while patting Bruce on the shoulder. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jim." Bruce replied with his own nod.

"Bye, Mr. Gordon… and thank you." Richard said before giving the older male a hug, much to his surprise. With a small smile, Jim patted the young man on the head before he got in his car, turning on the engine. Jim gave the three a wave before he began driving away. Richard watched the Police Commissioner drive off until he was out of view. He flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Alfred, can you please take Richard's things inside?" Bruce asked his faithful butler, who nodded before he entered the Manor, luggage in hand. Bruce walked in front of Richard, kneeling to his level. "I know how much it hurts, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to raise you right. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around."

Richard saw it. He didn't see it at first, but when he heard Bruce's promise, it felt… warm. He looked at Richard with pure understanding, and it made feel safe. Yes, Richard believed Bruce Wayne.

With a smile, Richard gave Bruce a nod. "Good. Now let's go inside. I'll show you where Alfred hides the cookies." Bruce jabbed with humor, wrapping an arm around Richard's shoulders and motioning him inside.

But as they began walking… Richard saw a single bat fly above the Manor.

' _Flashback end'_

"Killing someone's one thing. But attacking their family? That's low, even by Bludhaven standards."

"The widow said the Nightwing saved her. We found his little toys on the scene."

"Why the hell would he be interested in her, anyway? Didn't peg the guy for a pervert."

The next morning, the Bludhaven Police Department was busy. Busier than usual, given what had just happened. After the call from Ruby Michaels regarding a masked assailant targeting her and her daughter, the police were shocked to find that the vigilante who had been dodging them for months was also there. They had patrol cars, helicopters, the whole shebang, yet they couldn't find anything. To say Sergeant Hunter was annoyed would be an understatement.

Dick walked in the building, wearing civilian clothes, due to the fact that today was his day off… or rather it SHOULD be.

' _Looks like I kicked the beehive last night.'_ Dick thought as he passed security, giving them a quick greeting as he moved towards Forensics. He needed the blood his Wing Ding caught to identify the masked woman so he could find her. Knowing how assassins work, it might take a little 'magic' just to find a name. Still, after what happened last night, he needed to take the chance.

"Grayson!" Dick looked back and noticed Sofia run towards him. He gave her a smile as he turned around.

"Hey, come to pitch more ideas for hunting down the Nightwing? I heard he was in an attempted homicide last night." Dick said as Sofia stopped.

"No kidding. The vic's wife called it in when this ninja tried to kill her. Can you believe it? A ninja came to Bludhaven. This is the kind of crap you find in Gotham… no offense." Sofia said as the two began walking.

"None taken. But that's what makes Gotham so darkly charming. You never just face your cliche bad guys." Dick said with an amused tone before he turned serious. "How are the Vic's family?"

"Spooked, obviously." Sofia said with a sigh. "We have them staying in a nearby hotel with some security. Hell, I don't even think that's enough."

"It might have something to do with what her husband had on Stagg." Dick said with a deep frown.

"Probably, but until we have actually evidence on this, Stagg's clean." Sofia said with equal disgust. She never liked seeing that bastard on tv, always talking like he was a God among men. "So, where are you going?"

"I just wanted to check on Forensics to see if they found something that can help us." Dick lied smoothly.

"On your day off? If you're trying to get a promotion, then you're on your way." Sofia said, giving Dick a small smirk.

"Are you hitting me on? I'm flattered, but that would make things awkward here, don't you think?" Dick asked teasingly, getting a slap on the shoulder from the police officer.

"Haha." Sofia said sarcastically. "Keep up that charm of yours, and it might get you in trouble."

"So you DO think I'm charming." Dick said with an even bigger smirk. Not that he WASN'T interested in Sofia. He just loved teasing her to no end.

"Jackass. I'll see your around." Sofia said before she walked away. Dick continued to watch her before he turned the corner, entering the Forensics lab. Most of the people who worked in this department were 'lab geeks' as many of the officers called them. But Dick respected them too. After all, the police wouldn't be able to catch the bad guys without these 'lab geeks.'

"Hey, if it isn't Richard Grayson." A new voice called out, getting a smile from Dick. The person addressing him was a male of asian descent, roughly in his mid 20s, with short stubbles of black hair around his large bald spot, and brown eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a checkered button-down shirt, tan pants and brown shoes. He also had a pair of prescription glasses.

"Craig Roberts, my favorite Blood Spatter Analyst." Dick said as he clapped hands with 'Craig.' "How are you?"

"You know, same old, same old. Dead people, a bunch of blood, and getting some shit from people." Craig replied while releasing Dick's hand. "I heard about this new case. There was a ninja that attacked the wife and daughter?"

"Yeah. It's gotten a bit more complicated." Dick admitted while scratching the back of his head. "Listen, I need a favor."

"Anything for a friend. Come into my office." Craig said with a fake bow before he and Dick began walking to a small office. Opening the door, Craig gestured Dick to enter, which he did. Craig's office was relatively small, though there were several boxes full of files and what not and a computer which looked like it belonged in the 1990s.

"I see you're still as tidy as I remember." Dick joked as Craig pulled up a stool for him to sit on.

"Yeah, yeah, Laugh it up. But after the shit storm of cases we got, I've been putting in more hours that I'd like." Craig said as he sat on his own stool, a tired expression on his face. "We need more lab geeks here or else I'll never go home in time for Christmas."

"You have a few months to catch up." Dick said as the two shared a good laugh.

"So, what's the favor?" Craig said expectedly. Dick reached into his pocket and took out a small 'EVIDENCE' plastic zip bag with a cotton swab inside. One side was colored red, which indicated blood. "Blood, huh? Checking for H.I.V?"

"No." Dick said with a small head shake. "This is embarrassing… but I met this girl last night and her nose started bleeding."

"And you decided to be the knight in shining armor and help her? Classic Grayson move." Craig said with a chuckle. "But why the cotton swab? That's kind of a turn off, if you ask me."

"I thought it was easier to find her with a cotton swab. I just wanna see if she's got a clean record, you know?" Dick lied with a smile. It was a really bad excuse, but it was the best he could come up with.

"Ahh, cautious. I respect that. Wish I did that with my last date. Turns out she had a bad temper." Craig said with a laugh before he grabbed Dick's plastic bag and opened it, taking out the cotton swab. He grabbed a spray bottle and began spraying water on the cotton swab, liquifying the dry blood. Opening a large machine next to him, Craig placed the cotton swab inside before closing it. Cracking his knuckles, Craig began to type on his computer, with Dick watching over his shoulder. "Let's see… matches for known criminals in the Bludhaven Database… nope."

"Nope?" Dick asked with a deep frown. What Craig said was true: there were no matches on the Bludhaven Database. "Well, try matching it with other DNA from the county." Huffing a bit, Craig typed on his computer once again, yet there were no matches either.

"Dude, it's like your girl doesn't live here. Like she's a ghost or something." Craig said while turning his body towards Dick, a curious expression on his face. "How did you two-"

"Hey, Roberts?" The two turned around to see a rather overweight male, wearing a similar lab coat to Craig, knocking on the door. "Captain wants to for that Blood Spatter Analysis on the Bar Shootout."

"Great, he's probably gonna yell at my ass." Craig said with a groan as he stood up and patted Dick on the shoulder. "Sorry, I couldn't help."

"It's fine." Dick said with a smile before Craig and the other scientist left. Once they left, Dick closed the door to the office, shutting the drapes to ensure privacy. Taking a seat on Craig's stool, Dick began typing on his computer. _'If she isn't from Bludhaven, then I'll need to look wider. Let's see where you're really from.'_ Typing in 'worldwide' on the search icon, Dick watched as multiple DNA slots began appearing on screen. He tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for the results to come in. If he could the name of the assassin, then he could track them down.

*Beep*

Dick's head perked up when the computer began beeping, indicating that the blood found a match. He looked at the screen as an identical DNA strand appeared next to the blood he collected. Looking under the DNA strand, Dick read the name of the person who had the DNA out loud.

"Jade Nguyen. So that's your name." Dick said as he clicked on the name. Soon, a page Jade's Driver's License, criminal record, and personal data appeared in front of him. He had to admit, she looked attractive, like the old saying goes 'beautiful, but deadly.' "Born in Vietnam. Twenty four years old. A few parking tickets. She seems normal… aside from wearing a cat mask and killing people." Dick began to type on the computer for any details that would tell him where Jade is in order to get the advantage.

Soon, the computer brought up a series of purchases made in Jade Nguyen's name. The most recent one was for a room in the Garden House, not too far from the Station. _'I think it's time we met face to face, miss Nguyen.'_ Dick thought with a smile. He quickly deleted the DNA match for the cotton swab before clicking out of the pages. Taking the swab and putting it in his pocket, Dick exited the office.

' _Garden House Hotel, sometime later'_

The Garden House Hotel was one of the nicer hotels in Bludhaven, which was saying something. It was only available to those of higher class. But it did offer a nice bed and breakfast special, as well as a room that was ripped right out of a movie.

Across from the Garden House Hotel, however, was another average hotel. And it was the location of Ruby and Ashley Michaels. The two exited the building, with a police officer walking behind them. To most people, this didn't seem important.

But to Jade Nguyen, it was much more.

She sipped her earl green tea, her eyes focused on the mother/daughter duo behind her dark sunglasses. Dressed in a white sundress and sandals, Jade was simply enjoying a drink as she staked out her target. After last night, she had a rather annoying scar on her head, though with a little self stitching and makeup, she looked completely normal. If she could, she would hunt down the Nightwing and give him a scar… on his neck.

"Hi there." Jade turned her head a bit to see Dick Grayson in front of her, a friendly smile on his face.

"Good afternoon." Jade said simply before she continued to look ahead.

"I'm sorry, but are you Jade Nguyen by any chance?" Dick asked, his smile still on his face. Jade actually moved her head towards Dick, lowering her glasses a bit to stare at him.

' _Not bad.'_ Jade thought to herself, admiring Dick's rather handsome face. "That depends. Who's asking?" She asked curiously.

"Daryl Boyd, reporter for the Bludhaven Gazette." Dick lied through his teeth. If he wanted to get some info out of Nguyen, he would need to use an alias. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh my, I've never been interviewed before. It must be an interesting article." Jade said with a fake smile. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you." Dick said before he took a seat in Jade's table, taking out a notepad and pen from his pockets.

"What are you writing about, if I might ask?" Jade asked with a raised brow as she took another sip of her tea.

"I'm currently writing about the mysterious death two nights ago, in front of STAGG Enterprise." Dick said, causing Jade to stop as she slowly placed her cup down.

"Oh? And how does that connect to me?" Jade asked, her hands folded together. She didn't trust this guy, no matter how handsome he was.

"I was around the crime scene when it happened. Tragedy, really. Did you hear the wife and daughter were attacked?" Dick asked, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He wanted to see if Jade would flinch, yet to his surprise, she smiled back.

"That is sad. I can only imagine how they're feeling." Jade said, her finger sliding around the edge of the cup. "But I have to ask again: how am I involved?" Dick placed his notepad and pen on the table, looking at Jade straight in the eye.

"Because of that little injury you have on your forehead." Dick said with a smirk. "You did well to cover it up, but I can tell. And the funny thing is… some of your blood was found in the victim's house. The wife even said there was someone who attacked them." Folding his hands together and resting his chin on his fingers, Dick continued to look at Jade. "You attacked them, for what? Money? A grudge? I'm curious."

"For a reporter, you act more like a detective. Did anyone tell you that?" Jade said as she removed her glasses, her green eyes staring at Dick's blue ones with an amused expression. "Now, how would a reporter gain this much information? Unless they someone in the police department they can turn it. In which case, I doubt the police would appreciate such details being released to the public."

"Maybe, but I'm still interested, so can you help me out?" Dick said while leaning against his chair, looking behind. He frowned as he saw Ruby and Ashley drive away, with a police car following suit. "You're watching them."

"You really are a nosy one, aren't you Mister Boyl?" Jade said, her expression shifted to a more serious one as she leaned towards Dick's ear. "Let me give you some friendly advice. Don't get in my way, don't tell anyone about me, and don't make me angry. If you do any of the three… I may have to visit you at night as well."

"That sounds more like a threat than anything else." Dick said as Jade moved away from him.

"Perhaps." Jade said before she stood up, purse in hand. "Watch yourself, Mister Boyl. You don't know what might happen in a city like this." With that, Jade walked away, with Dick watching her every step.

"Oh, I know." Dick muttered under his breath. She was confident, and she was able to keep her emotions in check quite well. It was obvious she was trained well, and most people wouldn't have been able to have such a conversation with her.

Fortunately for him, Dick Grayson was no fool.

He knew exactly what she was doing and it was only a matter of time before she pounced. He needed to think out a counterattack.

' _She wouldn't have attacked Ruby without a reason. Ruby said her husband had information about Stagg, and that's what got him killed… the house.'_ Dick thought with his eyes widened before he took out his cell, dialing in Andre's number.

' _Michaels' House, one hour later'_

Dick watched as Andre pulled up in the driveway of the Michaels' house. The house had yellow 'CAUTION" tape in the front and back of the house to prevent anyone from entering. Andre mentioned something about paperwork, but Dick told him this was urgent and that they needed to meet. Turning off the engine of his car, Andre exited the vehicle before walking up to Dick.

"What's this big theory you have in mind, Grayson?" Andre said with his hands in his pockets.

"The report said that Ruby and Ashley were attacked by an assassin, right? Why would you hire someone to attack your target's family?" Dick asked rhetorically as he and Andre entered the house. It was still in the same state as it was when Dick and Jade fought.

"Maybe they take sick pleasure in making innocent people suffer." Andre theorized, ducking under some more caution tape.

"Maybe. But there's more to it than that." Dick said with a smirk. "Remember how Ruby told you about her husband and his distrust in Stagg?"

"Yeah. She sounded terrified just saying Stagg's name." Andre said in disgust before he realized something. "Hang on, are you saying that the ninja who attacked her last night has something to do with Simon Stagg?"

"Exactly." Dick said with a nod. "I think the ninja was hired to steal from the victim, hence why his briefcase was taken. And when they noticed something was missing, they came here to confront the wife."

"The wife has no idea where the rest of the files are and the ninja threatens her." Andre finished with a smile. "Shit, man. I'm surprised you haven't moved up the ranks with that mind of yours. And the fact you weren't here last night makes it even more impressive."

"Sorry about that. I was tired and went to sleep early last night." Dick lied before he began making his way towards the stairs. "If her husband wanted to expose Stagg and make sure he had some leverage, he would need to hide the files in the house. We need to search for any evidence that we can use against Simon Stagg. Dressers, boxes…"

"Secret doors behind a grandpa clock?" Andre joked, earning a chuckle from Dick. "Alright, let's get busy." Putting on some rubber gloves the two had brought with them, Dick and Andre began searching the house as effectively as possible.

' _Several minutes later'_

"Well, we got nothing." Andre said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. He and Dick have been searching the house for twenty minutes, yet much to their disappointment, they found nothing. A few bills here and there, greetings from family members outside of Bludhaven, and even a wish list for Ashley's birthday. Andre frowned as he put the list back in Ruby's dresser. "We need more help."

"Maybe. But I'd rather come back to the Police Department with something rather than nothing." Dick said as he began to make his way upstairs…

*CREAK*

Dick stopped when he heard the sixth step creaked under his foot. _'Hang on, it's not hollow.'_ Dick thought as he pressed his foot on the step again, Sure enough, he felt something inside the step. "Andre, you got a screwdriver or something?" Dick asked his friend, who was in the living room.

"Why? You found a loose screw?" Andre joked, though he did grab a flathead screwdriver from the counter before walking back to Dick. He raised a brow as Dick was kneeled down next to the sixth step of the stairs. "What's up?"

"I think I found what we're looking for." Dick answered as he grabbed the screwdriver from Andre's hand. Twirling the screwdriver between his fingers, the black haired detective stabbed the screwdriver in the bottom of the wooden step. Gripping the handle tightly, he began moving it up and down, slowly loosening the top of the step. After a few more attempts, he popped the top off, handing it to Andre. Dick looked at what was inside and smiled.

Inside the step was a small brown wooden box, with a small lock on the front.

"Jackpot." Dick said as he took the box out of the step. He stabbed the screwdriver in the lock before ripping it off. "Now let's see what Justin Michaels was hiding," Opening the top of the box, Dick and Andre saw several folders with a red stamp that said [SENSITIVE INFORMATION].

But once they opened it… the two were horrified at what the folder contained.

' _Flashback, fourteen years ago'_

"The Manor has several rooms you have access to, Master Grayson." Alfred said as he led Richard through Wayne Manor, having dropped the boy's luggage in his new room. "There is a pool, a basketball court, a home theater, a Study, which you may use for school, a fully stocked kitchen, and so on. Should you need me, simply ring this bell." Alfred handed Richard a silver hand bell, which the boy took before pocketing it. "I understand it may seem overwhelming, but in time, you'll become familiar with everything."

"Thank you, Mister Alfred." Richard said shyly, earning a smile from the old man.

"Please, Master. Call me Alfred. I'm at your service, as well as Master Bruce's." Alfred replied as the two entered the main hall.

"Where is Mister Wayne?" Richard couldn't help but ask. After Jim Gordon left, Bruce had excused himself and asked Alfred to show his newly adopted son around the Manor. It wasn't like Richard wanted Bruce to give him a tour himself, he was just curious.

"Master Bruce is currently speaking with the members of the Board to discuss their next project for Wayne Enterprise… but I wouldn't fret about that." Alfred said while taking out his handkerchief and wiping away the sweat on his forehead. He then took out a pocket watch and checked the time. "It's about time for lunch. Would you like something to eat, Master Grayson?"

"O-Oh, ummm…" Richard wasn't even thinking about the time. Everything just happened so fast today, he barely ate his breakfast. His stomach growl was all Alfred needed to know that the young boy was hungry. "Can I have a turkey sandwich?"

"Of course. Any drink preferences?" Alfred asked kindly.

"Water's okay." Richard answered with a smile. He had a feeling that Alfred's cooking wouldn't disappoint and even if it wasn't the best, Richard would still eat it.

"Very well. Please make yourself at home. Oh, and I would prefer that you remove your shoes when walking on the carpet." Alfred said before he began to walk towards the kitchen. Richard removed his shoes and placed them next to the wall.

' _So this is home from now on.'_ Richard thought to himself as he began exploring Wayne Manor much more thoroughly. Alfred was right when he said that it was overwhelming, but that was putting it mildly, This place was nothing like Haley's Circus. It would be a miracle if Richard remembered half of these rooms. _'I wonder how Mr Haley and the others are doing.'_

That's right. He was alone. Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth may have adopted him, but he didn't know them personally. He had grown up in the circus his whole life, and had made a bond with everyone there. But now? He didn't know what to do. Not to mention he would need to go to school, and that was stressful enough.

As Richard walked around the Manor, his eyes caught sight of a rather old grandfather clock. His father had mentioned how people would own clocks like this when he and his mother were young. It was big, to say the least, with oak wood and a golden pendulum inside, swinging left and right in rhythm. For some reason, Richard felt drawn to the clock as he unconsciously began to walk up to it.

"Interesting, isn't it?" A deep voice called out, snapping Richard out of his trace.

"M-Mr Wayne." Richard said as he turned around, seeing the lone Wayne standing behind him, a hand in his pocket and a small smile on his face.

"You don't need to call me Mr. Wayne all the time. Call me Bruce." Bruce said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He had heard people call hi 'Mr. Wayne' his whole life, it was getting rather annoying.

"Oh… okay, Bruce." Richard said with a nervous smile before he looked back at the grandfather clock.

"My grandfather bought this when he first bought this Manor. It was something he took pride in, and so did my father." Bruce said as he looked at the clock with some nostalgia in his eyes.

"It's really nice." Richard commented before he looked back. "I never told you, but…. Thank you."

"Oh?" Bruce glanced at Richard with a small brow raise.

"You took me in after… what happened. You didn't need to, but you did, so… thank you." Richard finished before he gave Bruce a genuine smile. Bruce stared at the young man for several seconds.

"Because you remind me of how I was years ago." Bruce confessed, much to Richard's surprise.

"What?" Richard questioned.

"My parents were… also killed, when I was around your age." Bruce spoke up with a deep frown. "I was sad, scared, and angry. Why did it have to be them? Why did they need to be gun down and why was I left alive? For days, I asked myself those questions, even though I had Alfred to look after me." Chewing the inside of his cheek, Bruce looked back at the young man, who was looking at him with curiosity. "I see myself in you, and I know how cruel the world can be. That's why I adopted you."

"To… protect me?" Richard questioned in awe. To think Bruce Wayne could be so stoic, yet so caring. It was nothing like how the media portrayed him. He was… like his father, in a way. He lowered his head, a feeling of sadness coursing through his heart. "I'm sorry you lost your mom and dad too, Bruce."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Bruce said while placing a hand on Richard's shoulder. "I know it won't be easy to move on. You need to take it a day at a time." He then offered him a warm smile. "But for however long it takes, you have a home with us."

That did it for Richard. Those words were the last straw to holding his pent up emotions.

Without warning, Richard lunged at Bruce, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him as tightly as he could. He even allowed a few tears to run down his cheeks, but he didn't care. All Richard Grayson wanted to do was hug out his frustration. Bruce was momentarily surprised by this, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Richard. With all the young boy's been through, Bruce couldn't blame him. Hell, he was the same when his parents were killed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." Bruce said, rubbing Richard's back as comfortably as possible. The two simply embraced one another for a few moments, neither saying a word.

"You… you can call me Dick." Richard said as he and Bruce pulled away, with the latter giving him a raised brow. "I-I mean… back in the Circus, people called me Dick as a nickname. I was just saying… you can call me that."

"Hmmm, well okay then, Dick." Bruce said with a smile, which Richard returned.

Unbeknownst to the two, Alfred was overhearing their conversation from behind a pillar, a warm smile plastered on his face.

' _It seems you're helping us after all, Master Dick.'_ Alfred thought fondly before he made his presence known.

It seems this adoption would benefit both Dick and Bruce.

' _Flashback end'_

"Alright people, I need something right now." Sergeant Hunter spoke up from the briefing room, with many of the detectives in the department around him. There was a whiteboard with writing, as well as several pictures of Justin Michaels, his wife and daughter, as well as photos from the house. "Tell me we got something that'll help us figure out what the hell is going on."

"The throwing stars we found in the house are clean. No traces of DNA." One of the forensics technicians said regretfully.

"And there weren't any eyewitnesses on the night Mrs. Michaels and her daughter was attacked." Another detective said with a deep frown. Hunter rubbed his face out of frustration, clearly not liking the news, or rather lack thereof, his detectives were telling him. If they couldn't find anything, then this case might need to be closed.

"Okay, then do we have anything HELPFUL?" Hunter asked, only for no one to say anything. "So hours of searching and we have nothing? Wonderful."

"Sergeant!" The detectives turned their heads as Dick and Andre ran into the briefing room, with the former holding the same wooden box found in the Michaels home.

"Grayson, Williams. Where were you?" Sergeant Hunter asked, clearly annoyed by their sudden disappearance.

"We went back to canvas the house and you won't believe what we found." Dick said as he opened the box and took out the file inside. He then handed the Sergeant the file. Raising a brow, Hunter opened the file, only to widened his eyes.

"What the hell, Stagg?" Hunter said in shock, much to the other detectives' confusion.

"Williams, what's up?" One of the detectives asked Andre, who crossed his arms with a disgusted expression.

"The Vic had evidence that Simon Stagg has been… working on some edgy stuff." Andre replied as the Sergeant began handing the files to each of the detectives. They looked at the papers and understood what Andre meant.

"Simon Stagg has been working on a project called Project Cell." Dick spoke up, watching as each of the detectives widened their eyes in horror at what the papers contained. They had different charts that none of them could really understand…. And several pictures of corpses, all labeled 'TEST FAILURE.' "This project was meant to help amputees grow lost limbs and organ replacement, using several people, all presumed missing, to test these artificial cells. However, the cells turn out to be harmful and the volunteers were killed. Thanks to Stagg's resources, none of these people were reported missing. Not to mention this man…" Dick took out a photo of a man with black hair similar to his own and a STAGG Enterprise lab coat. "Danton Black was a Clinical Researcher for this project, yet Stagg fired him and ruined his life. Just like he did with Justin Michaels."

"Mr. Michaels had evidence to this project and it would've ruined Stagg's name. So to keep his hands clean, Stagg hired someone to kill Michaels, steal the other half of the files and make it look like a robbery. Son of a bitch." Hunter said with pure disgust. To think someone like Stagg would go so low. "This doesn't prove that Stagg hired someone, but it does relate to Michaels' death. Alright, put out a warrant to bring in Stagg. Someone get a flexible judge. I want this kept to ourselves until further notice, got it?"

"Yessir!" The detectives exclaimed before they began exiting the briefing room, leaving only Sergeant Hunter, Dick and Andre.

"Good work you two. I don't know how you found this, but it helps." Hunter admitted ashe began packing the files together. "Maybe we can put this whole thing behind us and move on."

"If it's not too much trouble, Serg, I'd like to inform the wife and daughter about what we found. It might bring up some comfort after what happened last night." Dick said with a serious expression. He needed to give them SOME good news. But there was also the fact that he wanted to keep them safe in the event Jade decides to pay them another visit.

"Sure. Someone has to tell them. Radio in with their escort. They told me they were heading to a funeral house to make plans to bury the husband." Hunter said with a frown. "Poor kid's not gonna forget this."

"At least Stagg will get some punishment for this." Andre said before he and the Sergeant also left. Dick watched them leave before he took out his radio.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Dick Grayson. I need you to connect me to the unit stationed with the Micahels family." Dick said to Dispatch, waiting for a response. After several moments, he got a response.

" _Affirmative, Detective. They're currently at the Stark Funeral Home near Stark Avenue."_ Dispatch answered.

' _Stark Avenue. That's on the way to the apartment. I can pick up the suit and be there in an hour.'_ Dick thought as he began to walk towards the elevators.

He was going to stop Jade Nguyen, no matter what.

' _Stark Funeral Home, with Ruby and Ashley Michaels'_

"I understand this is a troubling time for you, Mrs. Michaels." A man in his 50s, dressed in a blue suit and tie, said to Ruby Michaels with a sympathetic expression. Currently, the widow and child of Justin Michaels were visiting the local Funeral Home in order to discuss arrangements for Justin's funeral. They would've done it sooner, but… the death took its toll on them. "Your husband sounds like a good man. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Ruby said sadly, her hands clenched on her lap. It was around six o' clock at night, and she wanted to get everything started for Justin's funeral. She had asked the funeral director to move her daughter to the small daycare they had so she could conduct business.. "Me and Justin talked about how we'd…. Prepare in case one of us died. He said he would like to be buried traditionally, like his parents."

"Ahh, well we have a selection of caskets you can choose from." The funeral director said while taking out a folder and showing various caskets for burial. "Each of these come in a reasonable price and we can the funeral prepared within the week. We just need to choose what clothes you'd like your husband to be buried in, the lo-" The director suddenly felt something bite the back of his neck, causing him to rub his neck. "The location, the inscription on his…. Grave… stone…"

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, seeing the funeral director panting a bit which wiping his face.

"I… feel…I feel…" Before he could finish, the funeral director suddenly fell to the side, hitting the carpeted floor.

"Oh my god!" Gasping in shock, Ruby ran up to the funeral director, kneeling down to him. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Searching his body, Ruby found something she never thought she would find.

A small dart embedded in the back of his neck.

"What?" Ruby muttered to herself while pulling the dart out, examining it. How the hell did someone manage to shoot him without being seen?

"So sorry that had to happen." An all too familiar voice called out, sending a chill down Ruby's spine. Walking into the office was none other than Cheshire, who was spinning a small blowpipe between her fingers. "Don't worry. He's only sleep… for now. You, on the other hand." Cheshure glanced back at Ruby, her green eyes burrowing into her with a predatorily glare.

"Help! HELP!" Ruby crawled back before standing up, running as fast as she could towards the exit.

*Stab*

"AAAHHH!" Ruby let out a cry of pain as she fell forward. Looking at her leg, Ruby was horrified to see one of Cheshire's shuriken pierced in the back of her knee. She grabbed the star and tried to pull it out, only to grimace every time.

"It's much more painful to remove a shuriken than you think, though arrows and swords are much worse." Cheshire said nonchalantly while stalking Ruby. "You've been rather annoying to me and my employer has lost patience." She kneeled down over the widow, pulling out her Sai and pressing it against Ruby's neck, the cold metal barely grazing her flesh. "I will give you one last chance to tell me where your husband's files are. Please, help us both."

"I don't know. And even if I did… I'd never tell you." Ruby spat in anger. "Attacking someone at a funeral home? Do you even have some sense of humanity?" Cheshire couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, love. But in my line of work, anything is possible. I won't enjoy making your child parentless, but you've done this to yourself." Cheshire said as she lifted her Sai in the air, ready to impale Ruby in the heart…

*SMACK*

… Only for an Escrima Stick to smack the Sai out of her hand. Cheshire gasped in pain as she watched the Escrima Stick bounce off the wall before returning… right back to Nightwing's hand. The vigilante stood several feet away, glaring at Cheshire while holding a folder in the other hand. **"That's enough. Let her go."** Nightwing warned in a serious tone.

Rather than listen to Nightwing, Cheshire grabbed Ruby's collar and pulled her up, using her as a human shield while taking out her second Sai. "Ahh, I had a feeling we would meet again, Vigilante."

"Nightwing… help." Ruby whimpered, struggling to stand with a shuriken in her leg.

" **I know why you're here. You were hired by Simon Stagg, weren't you?"** Nightwing questioned, earning a curious expression from Cheshire. **"Justin Michaels had evidence of human experimentation and was prepared to expose Stagg, so he hired you to kill him and steal the files."**

"Stagg… really did wanted Justin dead." Ruby muttered to herself, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"My, you've done your research quite well, Hero." Cheshire said with a smirk."But how will that save her? You've clearly seen what I'm capable of."

" **Which is why I brought this."** Nightwing said, bringing up the folder to show the females. **"In exchange for her, I'll give you the files he hid and you can walk away."**

"NO!" Ruby shouted while trying to break out of Cheshire's grip. "Justin died trying to hide those! Don't give them to this witch!"

"Witch? Now that hurts." Cheshire said while pulling Ruby in a chokehold, stopping her attempt to break free. "This is clearly a bluff."

" **Could be. Or it could be the real thing. You don't know."** Nightwing said, unable to hold back a smirk. Jade wanted to play games, so he'd play a little too. **"If you give me Mrs. Michaels, then the folder's yours."**

"How about you open it and show me, and then I'll release her?" Cheshire said with narrowed eyes. If that was the file Stagg wanted, then she needed proof.

" **Cautious? Understandable. How about this: we circle around, I'll put the folder on that desk and you reach it, you release Mrs. Michaels. Does that sound fair?"** Nightwing questioned, hoping Jade would take the bait. Neither of them said anything, just staring at one another to find any hint of deception. Nightwing needed to get Ruby out of here before he could even think of attacking Nguyen, and one wrong move could end with her dead. And he couldn't let someone die while he could do something about it.

After what seemed like an eternity… Cheshire conceded.

"Fine. We'll do it YOUR way." Cheshire said with a sigh. The three slowly began to walk in a large circle, not taking their eyes off one another. Ruby panted softly, staring at Nightwing with worry, though he quickly gave her an 'it'll be alright' expression. Once Nightwing reached the funeral director's desk, he placed the folder on the top. Again, Nightwing and Cheshire began to circle around each other.

' _Don't do something you'll regret, Jade.'_ Nightwing thought as a bead of sweat ran down his head. Soon, Cheshire and Ruby reached the desk, with the former looking at the folder, then back at Nightwing… before pushing Ruby forward. The widow didn't waste any time as she crawled towards the vigilante, who helped her up. **"Are you okay?"**

"My leg…" Ruby looked down at her bloody leg, earning a frown from Nightwing. It wasn't a deep wound, but she would need some stitches. "What about my-"

" **Don't worry. Ashley's safe."** Nightwing said softly as he noticed Cheshire opening the folder, glancing at the files. After a few moments, she nodded and closed the folder, looking back at the Hero.

"Well, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cheshire said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice. "Unfortunately… I can't leave any witnesses. You understand, don't you?" Nightwing knew Cheshire wouldn't let him live… which was precisely why he had a plan B.

The sound of sirens rang outside, followed by several flashing lights.

"Clever." Cheshire admitted with a sneer. She should've known this 'Hero' would call the police. Typical. Still, Nightwing was a fun opponent and she would enjoy their next meeting. "Until next time, Love." With a smirk, Jade took out another ball before tossing it down, creating a blanket of smoke within the office. Nightwing and Ruby heard the sound of glass breaking, which indicate that Cheshire was escaping.

"We *cough* need to *cough* get her!" Ruby shouted between coughs as the sprinkler systems turned out, pelleting them with water. She yelped as Nightwing picked her up bridal style.

" **Don't worry. Those files won't help Stagg."** Nightwing assured as he began to carry Ruby away. As he carried her through the Funeral Home, Ruby looked at him in awe before saying two simple words.

"Thank you."

' _Outside the Funeral Home'_

"Let's go, people! We need to get in there!" Sergeant Hunter shouted as several police carries arrived in the parking lot of the Stark Funeral Home. Each of them were wearing bulletproof vests and guns in hand. _'That type better be worth it.'_ Hunter thought with a frown before he took out a megaphone. "THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! IF YOU HAVE ANY HOSTAGES, BRING THEM OUT, NOW!"

There was no response thus far. The police were hiding behind their cars, guns at the ready in the event things got ugly.

But after several moments of silence… the front doors opened, revealing a limping Ruby Michaels.

"You need to help!" Ruby called out before falling forward.

"Holy shit…" Andre muttered before he and another police officer rushed towards Ruby, helping her stand. He then noticed her bloody leg. "Hey, we need a medic over here!"

"Madam, what happened?" The police officer asked. "And where's your escort?"

"I… I don't know…" Ruby confessed before pointing at the Funeral Home. "The woman… the one who attacked me last night. She came back, and she hurt the Funeral Director."

"Don't push yourself." Andre said as he and the other officer helped her stand. "Hey, we got people in there! Sweep the area and make sure it's safe!"

Little did the police know, Nightwing was watching from the top of another building, a satisfied smile on his face. _'At least Ruby and Ashley can have some closure, knowing the man responsible for killing Justin will be put behind bars.'_ Dick thought with a relieved sigh.

"MOMMY!" Ruby smiled as she saw her daughter, unharmed, run towards her, hugging her waist.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Ruby asked, groaning a bit at the pain in her leg. "Where were you?"

"I was playing when the Nightwing came." Ashley said innocently, getting the attention of Sergeant Hunter.

"Wait, you MET Nightwing?" Hunter asked the little girl, who strunk from his booming voice. Realizing what he did, the Sergeant calmed down and kneeled in front of Ashley. "What did Nightwing do?"

"He… he said that the bad lady would come back, and that he would take care of her. He said mommy would be okay, and he was right!" Ashley said, ending her sentence with a smile directed at her mother.

"It's true. Nightwing… he saved me." Ruby confessed quietly, getting a sigh from Hunter.

"Great, now he's doing our job for us. The Lieutenant's gonna love this." Hunter said sarcastically before wiping his face. "Alright, get these two to the hospital and get me Stagg. The bastard's got a lot to pay for."

The Sergeant looked up to the sky, only to see a very small figure standing on top of a nearby building before running off.

He had a feeling it was the vigilante… and he was going to catch him, one of these days.

 **Cheese and crackers, Batman! This chapter was freaking long to write, and even longer to finish. I wanted to make sure this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys while also adding a few key moments, like Dick meeting Jade Nguyen. I know it was risky, but sometimes risk is needed.**

 **I hope this chapter was to your liking. I promise this isn't the last time we'll see Jade/Cheshire, especially with the kind of relationship she has with Dick… which MAY lead to something else;) As you can probably tell, I've changed some things that will affect the second episode of season 1 of the Flash, with Stagg possibly going to jail. I just didn't like how he was killed off so quickly. Granted, he isn't Mr Freeze or Eobard Thawne, but he could at least appear a few times. That's just my opinion and I wanted to let you guys know about this change.**

 **For those who haven't seen the first three parts of Crisis on Infinite Earths…. HOLY SHIT, DID THEY JUST PULL AN INFINITY WAR! I won't say what happens, but this crossover is good. Granted, there are a few things I didn't like, but those are a few minor things.**

 **I will say that in the next few chapters, we will get a few iconic characters being introduced, so look out for that. Don't know when I'll get to the fourth chapter of this story, but I will do it as soon as I can.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything. If you have any ideas you think would work for this story, don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Next time: Dogs of Hell.**


End file.
